los sentimientos cambian
by florcita75
Summary: Kagome es una chica soñadora e ingenua que esta enamorada de kouga. Inuyasha es un chico que sufrio mucho y que solo busca el amor, al encontrar a kagome cree haber encontrado su objetivo, Podra inuyasha demostrarle a Kagome que los sentimientos hacia una persona pueden cambiar. Podra kagome curar las heridas de inuyasha. Universo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son únicamente Rumiko Takashi.

Bueno acá esta la nueva historia sobre inuyasha y kagome que le dije que tenía en que me tarde, pero, solo es que me costaba imaginarme el comienzo, pero tenía ganas ya de empezarla y bueno esto es lo que surgió. Espero sus reviews a ver qué opinan, cada una de sus opiniones por más pequeñas que sean, a mí, me sirven un montón.

Agradezco todos lo reviews que recibí en la anterior historia, si alguno está leyendo esta. en esta historia si voy a agradecer en cada capítulo los reviews y a responderlos si preguntan. No sé si mejore mucho la ortografía, pero si me sirvió la ayuda, ya que lo tome de la mejor manera. Ahora me fijo un poco más como escribo. Bueno espero les guste y prometo que actualizo pronto.

Los sentimientos cambian.

Capitulo 1

"mi mundo feliz"

Pequeños rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de una joven que descansaba en su escritorio, se había quedado toda la noche tratando de poner en un papel todo lo que sentía por un muchacho al que decía amar hacia 2 años-mmmm, ¿ya es de día?-decía la joven mientras se estiraba-¡hay, no!, la cara, no la termine-se lamentaba, aunque intento toda la noche, no lograba escribir algo lindo pero que no suene cursi, era un chico de esos los más populares, y ella era súper cursi, si le decía, "eres el príncipe por el cual cada noche al mirar la luna le suplico a las estrella que me regalen un día mas de vida para volver a ver tus ojos, tus ojos que son mi cielo azul de cada mañana", claro, si le decía eso él se le reiría en la cara de lo patético que sonaba, pero, la cuestión es que: eso era lo que realmente sentía y hacia ella cada noche, ella era totalmente cursi, y sabia que el chico al cual "amaba" no lo era, pero ella cada vez que sabía que lo iba a ver se le hacia un nudo en el estomago de pura emoción, ella creía que no había hombre más perfecto que él, amaba todo de él, es que para ella por donde sea que lo mire no encontraba algo malo, el decía o hacia la pelotudes mas grande del mundo y a ella le parecía lo más genial, tenía todas notas por debajo de seis, pero a ella no le importaba creía que era genial por eso, le encantaba su físico y lo maravilloso que era jugando al futbol, verlo pasar en su moto por las calles de la ciudad cada tarde era una costumbre, amaba ver su pelo volando en el viento, y soñaba con subirse a esa moto y abrazarlo por detrás, sentir su aroma de cerca seria un sueño hecho realidad para ella, ella creía saber todo de él, se pasaba todo el tiempo observándolo, para suerte de la joven, no estaban en el mismo curso si no, no le prestaría ni la mas mínima atención al profesor y lo estaría mirando todo el día. No es que sea la más inteligente, pero entraba en la categoría de niña perfecta, no desaprobaba ninguna materia, ni trimestre, no salía por las noches, aun no había tenido ni su primer beso, era callada, tímida, no muy sociable ya que le costaba hacer amigos, pero una vez que lo hacía por alguna razón todos le decían sus secretos mas íntimos, sus amigas le decían que eso era porque ella era una persona que inspiraba confianza y que daba buenos consejos. En fin lo "amaba", según ella, y aunque toda las personas que la conocían y hasta él lo sabía, ella nunca se lo dijo de frente, al él le habían llegado esas "notician", luego de casi seis meses que ella se enamoro, pero él hacia como si no pasara nada, para el ella no existía, sus amigas y amigos le decían que lo tenía que "lo olvidar, que no valía la pena, era un tonto, era poco hombre", y muchas cosas más, pero cuando le decían eso la chica decía que a ella no le importaba, y que estaba contenta con sentir lo que sentía, aunque no fuera correspondido. Era odioso ver como era ella, el chico no le daba ni la hora y ella daba su vida por él, siendo que ni lo conocía, nunca cruzo palabras con el, y si el chico alguna rara vez hablo de ella fue para burlarse, pero hay veces ni en eso se preocupaba, claro eso ella no lo sabía. No mal entiendan las cosas, aunque ella sienta y sea como es no era para nada fea, y su personalidad menos.

Era una hermosa joven de 15 años, que iba a cuarto año de secundaria. Tenía una piel total mente blanca y suave con un cuerpo perfecto, estomago chato, piernas largas y perfectas, brazos delicados al igual que sus manos que parecía los de una princesa. Sus curvas no eran muy grandes ni muy pequeñas, solo perfectas. Su rostro era totalmente lizo sin ninguna imperfección, parecía porcelana, sus labios finos y de un color carmesí natural, nariz perfecta y unos ojos chocolates que demostraban una dulzura y inocencia sin igual. Su personalidad, además de ser, tímida, callada y demás, era muy cariñosa y amigable, romántica, soñadora, era de esas personas que se hacían querer, pero era muy ingenua y confiaba mucho en la gente, ella no creía en que las personas que la rodeaban podían tener maldad, no sabía lo que era aquello, y si sus amigos le decían algo sobre esa desconocida palabra, ella decía que algo haci jamás le acurraría a ella, vivía en una caja de cristal, que sus padre se empeñaron en hacerla tan gruesa que nada la destruya, nada malo le había ocurrido en su vida, jamás sufrió una pérdida o necesidad, soñaba con un amor ideal, y un futuro sin complicaciones, en el que pudiera alcanzar todo lo que se proponga, en que nada malo pasaría, en el que toda las personas que quería siguieran vivas, en el que ella sea feliz. Y aunque sus padres hicieron bien su trabajo, ahora se arrepentían, su hija parecía vivir en una nube rosa, en la que nada malo pasaba, era su única hija y temían que todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para que nada malo le sucediera se desvaneciera cuando ellos ya no estén. ¿Qué sería de su pequeña en ese momento?, sería de su nube y se golpearía tan fuerte que no se levantaría jamás, su pequeña cajita de cristal, su mundo, explotaría tan fuerte que los cristales que antes la protegieron ahora se les incrustarían en su piel y la matarían, tan rápido que no tendría ni tiempo de ver que es lo que realmente sucedía. Lo único malo que había en la vida de la joven era que su amor no era correspondido, imagínense que perfecta que es su vida siendo que eso es lo único malo, y que la joven no lo veía como algo malo sino como lo más hermoso del mundo, decía que estaba contenta con lo que sentía, que lo que ella sentía solo pocos lo lograban sentir, y no lo quería olvidar, temía despertar un día y darse cuenta que ya no sentía ese amor dentro de ella. Ella aun era una niña mentalmente, y aunque sus amigos y amigas le decían que tenía que crecer y bajar de aquella nube, ella no lo aceptaba, no los quería escuchar porque no les entendía, ella aun creía en los cuentos de hadas, y sus amigos al igual que sus padres estaban cada vez más preocupados por ella, y ella solo negaba que aun era una niña.

Días antes se entero que su "amado", había terminado con su novia, con la que duro dos semana, y se propuso confesarle de una vez sus sentimiento, era optimista, y decía que nada perdía con decírselos, por eso se paso toda la noche escribiendo, su habitación estaba llena de papeles hecho bollos, que en su interior tenían palabra que según ella sonaban muy cursi como para decírselas a un chico. Se resigno, miro todos aquellos papeles y comenzó a prepararse para el colegio, se puso su uniforme que consistía en una pollera verde corta y una blusa blanca con detalles en color de la pollera y un pañuelo rojo. Una vez alistada bajo, busco una bolsa y subió, junto todos aquellos papeles y los coloco en la bolsa, que luego tiro a la basura. Bajo a desayunar con sus padres y aunque no pudo escribir la carta, estaba muy feliz como cada mañana. Al terminar salió a las 7:00am en punto para su secundaria, debía caminar cinco cuadras para llegar a la parada y de ahí un colectivo de veinte minutos. De camino a la parada, peso que si no se lo podía decir escribiéndolo lo podría hacer con palabras, no era muy buena con ellas, pero, se lo tenía que decir hoy, era su única oportunidad, ella sabía que pasado unos días de romper con sus novias el elegía a otra, y muchas veces, elegía a la que se le declaraban, por lo que ya había pasado demasiados días, y tal vez hoy era el último, tenía que decirle hoy y solo hoy.

Vio venir el colectivo que debía tomar, cruzo la calle rápidamente y lo paro, subió y pago su boleto, tomo asiento de uno junto a la ventana y allí comenzó a pensar lo que le diría. En su mente solo tenía su hermosa mirada, su larga cabellera, su arrogante sonrisa, su piel morena, sus labios, a los que tantas beses se los imagino moviéndose con pasión junto a los de ella.

El colectivo para y subieron algunos pasajeros mas, el colectivo no estaba lleno, aun quedaban algunos asientos vacios. De pronto una bofetada y un "pervertido", se escucho en todo el colectivo, para algunos pasajeros era extraño lo que sucedía, pero para otros, mejor dicho estudiantes, y para el colectivero, eso era algo rutinario de todos los días, por lo que el colectivero rio, si eso no pasaba ya no era un día normal-pero sanguito, ¿Por qué me pegas?, si yo te amo, ¿esa es tu forma de agradecerme mis atenciones a tu hermosa figura?-dijo un joven de unos 15 años, con dos ojos azul marino, piel blanca, uniforme de la escuela, que era una camisa negra y pantalón igualmente negros, pelo largo pero atado en una pequeña coleta, y con aros en una de sus orejas, ponía cara de victima frente a una chica que parecía resignada-joven miroku, yo agradecería que ya no tenga esas atenciones ni con migo ni con mi cuerpo…al menos que no quiera que le haga otro hermoso tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda-dijo la chica de unos 15 años, pelo castaño sujeto en una cola alta, ojos marrones, piel blanca e iba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, pollera verde y blusa blanca con detalles en verde y pañuelo rojo-pero sanguito, amor, tu siempre me pegas en la derecha, y hoy ya lo hiciste-dijo el joven queriéndose acercar-primero no me diga amor y no de un paso más, porque le recuerdo, a mi no me interesa cuantas veces le debe pegar, le pegaría cien veces si cien veces usted me toca, solo le pregunte, si quería tener ese hermoso tatuaje que le queda luego del golpe, en ambas mejillas-dijo la chica mucho más calmada, el conductor solo sonreía mientras conducía, todas las mañanas las misma situación con distinto dialogo, era una muy gracioso la forma en que se desarrollaba la situación cada mañana, y una chica cerca de ellos solo los veía y reía, esperaba a que terminaran para saludar. La muchacha se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino al fondo del colectivo, pero al parecer al joven era masoquista y volvió a tocar los atributos de la joven, está harta le pego dos fuerte cachetadas a la misma ves, por lo que el chico se quedo quieto en el lugar, la gente se asusto y la chica sonrió satisfecha al verlo quieto y escuchar una fuerte carcajada que provenía del fondo del colectivo, se dio la vuelta y saludo a la chica que disfrutaba con alegría el final de la obra de esta mañana llamada, "la aplana cara de sango", cualquiera sabría el nombre viendo como quedo la cara de miroku-hola kagome- dijo la chica alegremente, sentándose en el asiento delante de la joven-hola sango, buena aplanada la de hoy-dijo la chica sonriendo viendo al chico que se acercaba-estuvo mas buena la mata mosca que le di al subir- dijo riendo-jajaja, se ve joven miroku que le gustan los golpes de sango-bromeaba la chica-es que soy un masoquista, mi bella sango me rechaza y yo sigo tras ella como las estrellas siguen a la noche, donde ella este yo estoy-dijo el joven con ojos soñadores-usted esta tras toda chica con buenos atributos como la noche tras todas las bellas estrellas- dijo la mujer riendo, lo que sucedía era algo tan normal, que luego de que pasaba, varias veces en el día, todos los presentes se lo tomaban con gracia-agradezca joven que hace días que sango no le pega con su especial cachetada-dijo la joven viendo al muchacho que ponía cara de susto-oh, kagome, no se lo recuerde, me olvide de poner agua en la nevera para que se haga hielo, no se lo haga acordar o no tendré como bajar la hinchazón-dijo el joven alarmado y asustado-oh, es cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, hace días que no te pego con mi "hiraikotsu"-dijo la chica pensativa-no, no es necesario sanguito, no te tocare en todo el día pero esta semana no…por favor-dijo el joven pidiendo piedad a la chica-y…¿por qué esta semana no?-pregunto la joven a la que aun le causaba gracia la escena-porque no quiero que mi rostro quede desfigurado, o mi amigo no me reconocerá-dijo el joven –oh claro, el lunes venia ese amigo que tu nos contaste…¿estará con nosotros en nuestro curso?-dijo la joven que aun pensaba-si, se muda mañana acá, pero recién el lunes comienza…pero….¿cómo es que te acuerdas sanguito?, ¿no me digas que te interesas en mi amigo?, oh, no, que desgracia, mi amada-dijo el joven, el era haci de exagerado siempre, ya era normal-claro que no, siendo tu amigo de seguro tiene las mismas mañas que usted-dijo la joven, dando vuelta el rostro-oh no, te equivocas amada, mi amigo es muy tímido en comparación mía…-comenzó el jone-a comparación de usted todos son tímidos-dijo la joven que miraba atenta al joven-bueno, señorita kagome, no sabía que tan mal concepto de mi tenía usted…pero hablo de enserio, siempre me regaña cuando toco los atributos de una joven es…es…como usted señorita-dijo mirando a kagome-¡como ya?-pregunto incrédula-si, como usted, creé en el amor y todo eso, también escribe como usted, solo que lo que escribe lo transforma en canciones…-¿toca algún instrumentó?-pregunto sango-toca la guitarra y canta, y que maravillosa voz tiene, seguro a usted le agradara señorita kagome-dijo miroku alegremente-para nada…mi corazón tiene dueño….-dijo ella con ojos de soñadora-no hay caso con usted, ese tipejo, no vale la pena…-dijo con pereza-joven miroku, ya le he dicho que no hable haci de él, no me quiero pelear con usted-dijo ella enojada y levantándose-¿A dónde vas kagome?-pregunto sango-ya debemos bajar-dijo ella, ya con una sonrisa-oh, es cierto-dijo ella-joven miroku, le agradecería que limite sus palabras en cuanto a él-dijo kagome ya entrando al colegio-de acuerdo señorita, pero solo me preocupaba por usted-se lo agradezco pero….oh, ahí está, debo decírselo-dijo cuando lo vio caminado solo por el medio del pasillo-es mi oportunidad-dijo queriéndose acercar, pero fue detenida por sango-¿Qué haces?, ¿estás loca?-dijo ella preocupada y sin entender-me decidí, hoy le diré lo que siento, no tengo nada que perder-se soltó y camino hacia el, dejando atrás a una sango con miedo sin saber qué hacer, sabía que él la rechazaría, y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo, miroku también quedo igual que sango, ambos la querían mucho y sabían que su amiga era muy sensible. Ellos se encargaban de defenderla de las burlas que recibía de los demás, de levantarle el ánimo, la cuidaban de todo, pero como la cuidarían en lo sentimental si era una decisión de ella, y que los tomo por sorpresa, no creían que ella se animaría.

La muchacha camino decidida y detrás de él y dijo-joven kouga-él se voltio y la miro de arriba abajo, como despreciándola, el era haci, a cualquiera que no era popular lo creía tan poca cosa que los pasaba por arriba, se creía lo mejor de todo, era muy engreído y arrogante-¿Qué quiere?-dijo con un tono de voz desagradable-he, pues yo, quería decirte algo importante-dijo ella con la mirara agacha y con algo de timidez-pues dilo rápido, y espero que sea importante-dijo el nuevamente con desprecio y algo de irritación-he, pues…yo quería que tu sepas que…tu…tu…tu me gustas..hace tiempo que me he enamorado de ti….-dijo ella con mucho nerviosismo y tartamudeando, pero, no pudo terminar por que escucho una fuerte carcajada-jajaja….niña …tonta…jajaja….¿tú crees que eso para mi es importantes?, ¿sabes acaso cuantas chicas más hermosas, mucho más hermosas que tu me dijeron lo mismo?, ¿y tú que esperabas que suceda luego?, ¿Qué te digiera que yo también y que te bese?...jajaja…por favor, ya deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y vete niña tonta…como odio a las estúpidas soñadoras como tu…jajaja…y para tu información…ya tengo nueva novia, la hermosa kikyo…si corte con kotoko fue porque me entere que ella existía…-para cuando el termino y se dio la vuelta kagome ya estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, sus amigos corrieron hacia ella. Estaba tan mal, nunca pensó que él le diría palabras tan hiriente, estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando, ella no creía en que una persona pudiera ser haci de cruel, que o le importara los sentimientos de los demás, pero ahora entendía que si, y lo aprendió de la manera más cruel, la persona que ella "amaba", selo hizo ver-kagome, amiga, tranquila, no le prestes atención a lo que te dijo-dijo sango-señorita, si usted no se opone, déjeme que lo agarre y lo mate-dijo miroku con una inmensa bronca en su ser, quería mucho a kagome y no soportaba verla llorar, era la primera vez que la veían llorar, jamás la habían visto triste, ella siempre estaba feliz-no, está bien-dijo secándose las lagrimas-¿estás bien?-pregunto sango preocupada-sí, estoy bien-dijo parándose-no se preocupen-estaba con la mirara prendida en el suelo-el tiene razón, ¿Qué esperaba yo?...nada…absolutamente nada…en el fondo sabia que algo como esto pasaría...pero como otras tantas cosas no lo quería creer…no estoy mal ni triste, estoy contenta de saber que al menos le dije lo que siento-sus amigos la miraron preocupados, es que…después de todo lo que le dijo, ¿no lo odiaba?, sabían que kagome era muy buena y pura, no sabía que era sentir odio, rencor o algo parecido, pero no creían que era para tanto. Ella puso una sonrisa y los miro-yo, yo estoy totalmente bien, lo amo, y con eso me basta, yo siento tanto amorque no lo puedo odiar, tal vez crean que estoy mal, pero, el es el que está mal, el solo dijo lo que dijo porque nadie le enseño lo que es amar, nadie le dio nunca amor por lo que no sabe que es sentirse dolido, por eso no le importo haberme dicho lo que me dijo…me gustaría enseñarle lo que es amar…-y…¿usted dice que yo soy masoquista?-pregunto miroku estático, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía, ella estaba allí sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado y hace un momento atrás estaba tirada llorando-kagome, creo que tú no sabes que es el amor, estas equivocada, estas siendo muy buena, el es haci solo porque quiere…-dijo sango tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga pero esta la cayo-calla sango…no sabes lo que dices…lo que siento si es amor…si esto que siento no es amor…entonces…creo que nunca lo sabré…pero, yo se que esto sí es amor y por más que el no lo sienta yo…yo no quiero dejar de sentirlo…amor del verdadero solo se siente una vez…y si uno lo olvida ya no…ya no lo vuelve a sentir jamás..Yo no quiero perder esto que siento, es doloroso, pero a la vez hermoso, si lo óvido a él, olvido este sentimiento y no lo quiero hacer. No quiero dejar de sentir amor, no quiero, es muy lindo, y solo se puede amar una vez en la vida y a una persona. Yo elegí amar a kouga, si no me es respondido no importa.-dijo ella decidida-kagome, eso no es haci, eso no es bueno, pensar haci te hará mal-dijo sango queriendo llorar por su amiga-yo me siento bien, no veo que me haga mal-dijo ella aun con una sonrisa-con el tiempo lo hará-dijo miroku-¿y tu?...no te hizo aun mal el amor que le tienes a sango…-dijo kagome pero sango la interrumpió-eso es diferente-miroku la miro y ella siguió-yo se lo que siente el y…y no desprecio su amor…solo espero a que el decida ser fiel, en ese momento yo corresponderé-a miroku se le iluminaron los ojos-¿de enserio sanguito?-dijo el tomándole las manos y con los ojos brillosos-sí, pero no te ilusiones, se que falta mucho para que tu cambien-miroku aprovecho y toco sus atributos-¡pervertido!...vez que nunca cambias-se puso en posición para pegarle con su especialidad-no, no espera sanguito, mi amigo no me reconocerá, lo tengo que ir a buscar a la salida al aeropuerto y no me reconocerá-dijo él, pero sango no estaba de humor luego de lo que sucedió-¿y a mí que me importa?-y le pego con su gran técnica de "hiraikotsu", que consistía en muchas cachetadas, una en la izquierda, una en la derecha, y haci sucesivamente, hasta que el pobre miroku quedo tirado en medio del pasillo, kagome empezó a reír-ups, creo que lo deje inconsciente, pobre desquite toda mi bronca hacia kouga con el-dijo sango mientras lo miraba-bueno, por lo menos te hice reír, ¿estás mejor?...de enserio no creo que sea buena idea que seas tan buena.-dijo sango mientras kagome se acercaba-ya te dije yo estoy bien, sabes cómo soy, no puedo ser mala ni actuando…el que parece que no está bien es el-señalo a miroku-si, es cierto, ¿crees que se me paso la mano?, ¿lo habré matado?-dijo con miedo y moviéndolo con e pie-no, no creo, solo esta inconsciente, no lo muevas como si fuese algo raro…mmmm, hay que llevarlo hasta la enfermería-dijo ella pensativa-si, ayúdame a cargarlo hasta allí-por suerte la enfermería quedaba en el primer piso-espero que su amigo lo pueda reconocer, esta vez sí le dejaste la cara hinchada-dijo kagome mirando la cara inflamada de miroku mientras lo cargaba por los pies y sango por los brazos, por suerte no pesaba mucho-solo espero que se despierte-dijo sango mirándolo un tanto arrepentía por haberle pegado de esa manera. Llegaron a la enfermería y la enfermera lo hizo pasar, no era necesario explicar lo sucedido, muchas veces había atendido a miroku luego de los golpes de sango, y enfermera entendía perfectamente a sango ya que tan solo tenía 26 años y miroku toco muchas veces sus curvas-¿otra vez te toco?-pregunto la enfermera a sango-si, era la tercera vez en el día, y bueno no estaba de humor-dijo sango con normalidad-¡tres veces! Pero si recién empieza el día-dijo asombrada la enfermera mientras ponía hielo en la cara de miroku que aun estaba inconsciente-creo que me pase esta vez, ¿el está bien?, ¿Por qué no despierta?-pregunto sango, ahora está preocupada, aun no despertaba y nunca había tardado tanto en hacerlo-tranquila, el está bien, despertara en unos segundos, pero, llamare a su abuelo que lo venga a buscar tiene que tomar unas pastillas para la inflamación,, las cuales le dará sueño-sango miro asustada, no por el abuelo, el conocía muy bien las mañas de miroku y a sango también, el estaba totalmente de acuerdo con sango en que le golpee, ella estaba preocupado porque nunca le tuvieron que dar pastillas ni nada, solo hielo-¿podra estar bien para eso de las 13:00hs?-pregunto kagome preocupada por lo que miroku les había contado-jajaja, kagome, siempre tan graciosa, el no podrá despertar hasta la noche luego de tomar las pastillas, y cuando lo haga tendrá que tomar pastillas para no sentir el dolor-dijo la enfermera tranquilamente-¡tan feo le pegue?-dijo sango queriendo llorar-tranquila sango, se lo merecía, además mirándolo, solo le dolerá, si, esta inflamado y rojo, por eso duele, pero si lo hago dormir es porque en unas poquitas horas eso va a doler demasiado, tranquila, iré a llamar a el abuelo-haci la enfermera se retiro-¿y como hará para ir a buscar a su amigo?-dijo kagome preocupada-va, tranquila, el amigo ya es bastante grandecito pienso yo. Además vendrá con su familia, creo que es mejor que primero se instale en su casa, no creo que le afecte ver a miroku mañana y no hoy-dijo sango ya mas tranquila-te equivocas sanguito-dijo miroku en un murmullo-joven miroku ya ha despertado-dijo kagome contenta-¿Por qué dice que me equivoco?, déjelo que se instale en su casa y mañana valla a verlo-dijo sango aliviada de que despierte-es que su…su casa…el…el va a vivir con mi abuelo y con migo-dijo miroku sin saber cómo explicarles lo sucedido, no quería contarles su historia y que luego su amigo se enoje, tal vez-¿Cómo que en su casa?-dijo kagome-pues, verán, el viene a vivir aquí pero solo, vivirá en mi casa, no tiene otro lugar…pero…el viene hoy y no sé como hare…el no conoce nada ni a nadie de aquí….se va a perder…aunque…sanguito ¿tú podrías ir a buscarlo?-dijo miroku suplicando-¿Qué? Yo no puedo, sabes muy bien que debo regresar a mi casa apenas salgo de aquí, mi papa trabaja a la tarde y si no llego rápido mi hermano se quedara solo, debo llegar hacerle de comer y llevarlo a la escuela, disculpa miroku, sé que es mi culpa esto, pero tengo responsabilidades-dijo sango apenada-si, lo se sanguito…entonces…usted señorita kagome-dijo mirándola y kagome se asusto-¿Qué?, ¿por qué yo?-dijo quejándose-por favor, depende de usted que mi amigo hoy duerma en una cama, o, ¿quiere que duerma en el aeropuerto? Es su decisión…no lo creía de usted señorita, tan despiadada y fría que deja que un pobre muchacho recién llegado al país, la pase tan mal…no, no y no-dijo miroku intentándola manipular, cosa que logro ya que ella era muy inocente y todo lo que le pedía miroku aunque ella no quisiera en la lograba manipular, claro que para nada bueno solo cosas necesarias y una que otra ayuda para escaparse de chicas a las cuales toco-no, no, no piense mal…aaahhhh…está bien lo hare…estaré a las 13:00 en el aeropuerto en busca de su amigo y lo llevare a casa suya y de su abuelo-que bien, señorita kagome ¿no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco…?-dijo miroku feliz-no me lo agradezca, si me ha manipulado-dijo kagome resignada al ver que nuevamente la había manipulado-hola sango, kagome, ¿Cómo han estado?...he…hay nieto otra vez…bueno te lo mereces por toque ton…muy bien hecho sango-dijo el abuelo de miroku entrando a la enfermería-hola abuelo, y disculpe las molestias, no fue mi intención dejarlo tan mal-dijo sango arrepentía-pero para nada, si se lo merecía, además no estaba ocupado…lo único que me preocupa es su amigo…hoy llegaba aquí y el debía ir a buscarlo…-dijo el abuelo preocupado-no se preocupe, yo iré por el-dijo kagome-oh kagome, siempre tan buena, te lo agradezco…pero, como lo reconocerás-dijo el abuelo y kagome cayó en la cuenta de que lo que debía hacer era un tanto más difícil de lo que creía-oh, toma mi celular kagome…la foto que esta de protector es de él y mía, la sacamos en enero cuando lo fui a visitar, no creo que allá cambiado mucho te servirá-le entrego el celular que era de tapa por lo que aun no vio la foto, ni tampoco le interesaba hacerlo hasta llegar al aeropuerto, lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo-bien miroku gracias, te lo entregare cuando deje a tu amigo en tu casa…y espero que no tenga tus mismas mañas-dijo ella advirtiéndole-tranquila ya te he dicho que…espera abuelo, eso duele, no ves que estoy mal-dijo el mientras el abuelo lo tomaba de la coleta y lo arrastraba hacia la salida-te mereces lo que te hizo sango, y apúrate que hay mucho que hacer en casa para la llegada de tu amigo-dijo el abuelo paciente y terminando de salir de la enfermería, sango y kagome solo lo observaron y se dirigieron al aula, ya era tarde. Mientras que miroku seguía siendo arrastrado-pero…¿no dijiste que no estabas ocupado?-dijo miroku tratando de zafarse-claro yo no lo estaba, pro tu si lo estarás…o…¿esperabas que yo preparara el cuarto para tu amigo?-dijo el abuelo mientras caminaban ya en la calle-pues….-dijo miroku con una cara que decía "si, es lo que esperaba", su abuelo lo entendió-pero que nieto holgazán tengo-decía mientras le jalaba más de la coleta y miroku gritaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En un avión aun en vuelo se encontraba un muchacho-"creo que esto ha sido lo mejor que pude hacer, después de todo no tenía otra opción era vivir con mi amigo o quedarme a soportar todo aquello, y aunque sé que no está del todo bien huir…yo ya no lo soportaba…además no me desagrada la idea de vivir con miroku…ya hasta lo extraño a ese libidinoso…como me hace reír…"-pensaba el muchacho, tomo su billetera y saco una pequeña foto de allí-"gracias amigo por brindarme tu ayuda"-pensó mientras miraba la foto, en la que estaban el y su amigo en el verano pasado…tan solo habían pasado 8 meses de el día que se sacaron esa foto, estaban en septiembre y el no podía creer como en tan solo unos pocos meses todo en su vida había cambiado, justo cuando creyó que todo iba bien por primera vez, pasaba aquello, y el no lo soporto mas, su vida de por si era triste, algo solitaria y una tortura, pero agradecía cada buen momento, veía con claridad las cosas y tenía los pies firmemente sobre la tierra, estaba preparado para todo, sabía que algo malo en cualquier momento le podría ocurrir, le costaba confiar en la gente, muy raras veces lo hacía, sabía que la vida no era un cuento de hadas y aunque quería no podía lograr soñar con nada ya que en el fondo creía que no serbia de nada, tantas cosas malas le sucedieron que le atemorizaba volver a confiar en la gente, soñar y sobre todo le atemorizaba volver al lugar de donde huyo. En lo único que creía y esperaba encontrar era el amor, el nunca olvidaría las últimas palabras de su madre, "el amor cura todo, no dudes nunca en el, espéralo y no te niegues sentirlo jamás, él es quien te salvara", y esa era su única esperanza, esperaba encontrar en algún momento el amor, ese amor que le mostrara la felicidad, ese amor que cure todos los dolores que sufrió en su vida. Su pasión era la música, amaba tocar la guitarra y cantar, nuca había sentido el sentimiento de amor verdadero, había salido con una sola chica cuando tenía 14, pero eso ahora estaba en el pasado ya tenía 18 años y esa mujer fue lo peor que le sucedió en la vida. El ahora estaba volando hacia el país en donde viviría y comenzaría una nueva vida, tenía las esperanzas de que todo pudiera ser mejor desde ahora. ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y el avión estaba aterrizando. El muchacho tomo sus maletas y miro la hora-mmmm, las 13:00, justo ahora hay que ver…¿Dónde estará miroku?-comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados-seguro estará detrás de unas cuantas chicas-dijo resignado-bueno, creo que solo queda sentarme a esperarlo…más que eso no puedo hacer, en algún momento se acordara de mi y dejara a las chicas en paz-puso una sonrisa y se sentó a esperar, más que eso no podía hacer, no tenia celular, lo tiro para que no pudieran encontrarlo, lo único que traía con el eran dos pequeñas maleta con ropas y documentos y su guitarra, la saco y comenzó a tocarla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno sango ya me voy es tarde y tengo que ir por el amigo de miroku-decía la chica mientras subía a un colectivo que acababa de parar, por llegar tarde las castigaron y tuvieron que limpiar el salón, en mes de salir a las 12:00 como de costumbre, salieron a las 13:00, sango estaba furiosa llegaría tarde su hermano estaba solo. Y kagome no sabía ¿Cómo iba a disculparse con el amigo de miroku?, aunque pensándolo bien, era culpa de miroku el que ella llegara tarde. Llego al aeropuerto 13:30, un vuelo había llegado recién y había mucha dispuso a buscar al amigo de miroku, quiso sacar el celular pero de tanta gente que había la terminaron empujando y cayó al suelo.

Por otra parte el chico seguía tocando la guitarra, había mucha gente y hace media hora que su amigo tendría que haber llegado. A lo lejos vio a una chica siendo empujada que de pronto cayo, se veía tan inocente e ingenua, estaba sentada en el suelo y aun era empujada su rostro se veía que estaba confundida y abatida-"pero que inocente y ingenua que se ve, parece una niña, en el cuerpo de una mujer"-pensó el muchacho guardando su guitarra-"pero…¿es que nadie piensa a ayudarla?...pobre se ve que está confundida...y…¿y si esta pérdida?...mejor es ir a ver"-pensó el muchacho tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia ella, ya no había tanta gente y la muchacha estaba poniéndose de pie, se acerco cuando ella ya estaba de pie sacudiéndose la falda y le pregunto-disculpa…¿necesita ayuda señorita?.

CONTINUARA…

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAP…ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y QUE LA HISTORIA LOS ALLÁ ATRAIDO…COMO VEN KAGOME ES UNA CHICA CON UNA VIDA PERFECTA Y QUE NUNCA NADA MALO LE PASO, ES MUY SOÑADORA Y NO VE LAS COSAS COMO SON Y TIENE UN CONCEPTO ALGO ERRONEO SOBRE EL AMOR. POR OTRA PARTE ESTA ESTE CHICO QUE ES MAS QUE OBVIO QUIEN ES…Y BUENO EL SUFRIO MUCHO EN SU VIDA NO TIENE SUEÑOS Y SU VIDA ES UNA TORTURA Y DECIDIO ESCAPAR DE TODO AQUELLO Y SU AMIGO LO LO UNICO QUE CRE ES EN EL AMOR QUE AUN NO ENCONTRO.

PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO…BESOS CHAU.

FLORCITA75.


	2. PUEDE SER ELLA LA QUE TANTO ESPERE?

Los personajes no me perteneces son de rumiko takashi.

Bueno, creo, que el capitulo anterior no se entendió demasiado, les explico: kagome es una chica que tiene una vida sin dolor ni sufrimiento, sus padres se encargaron de que ella fuese feliz y no conozca el sufrimiento hasta el punto en que kagome vive en una nube rosa, sus padres como sus amigos están preocupados y quieren que kagome deje de ser tan inocente e ingenua y vea las cosas como son pero ella niega lo que ven sus ojos y se comporta como una niña a la que le sacan su juguete cuando pasa eso. Ella está enamorada de kouga hace 2 años y cuando se decide a declarársele el la rechaza de las peor forma, ella no actúa de la manera que cualquiera lo haría, tratar de olvidar, si no que decide seguir amándolo. Por otra parte inuyasha tiene una vida totalmente insoportable y decide escapar y su amigo miroku le ofrece que se quede con el, es cuando inuyasha decide comenzar una nueva vida, pero tiene un pequeño problema, al él le pasaron tantas cosas malas que ya no sabe soñar, no es que solo ve lo malo, si no que no sabe como soñar, ya que hace muchos años cuando lo hacía, la gente se encargaba de destruir lo que soñaba hasta el punto que le pareció inútil y olvido como hacerlo, lo único que busca el es el amor, ya que su madre antes de morir le dijo que el amor le curaría todas las heridas que tenía su alma y corazón.

"LOS SENTIMIENTOS CAMBIAN"

CAPITULO 2

"_¿PUDE SER ELLA LA QUE TANTO ESPERE?"_

¿Necesita ayuda señorita?-pregunto el joven con un bolso y su guitarra, la muchacha lo miro y le dijo-pues, la verdad sí, estoy buscando a alguien-y puso una sonrisa-dígame, ¿Cómo es?, puedo ayudarla-dijo el joven con otra sonrisa-oh, no, de seguro usted debe querer llegar rápido a su casa-dijo la muchacha-para nada, tengo tiempo de sobra, ya que aun no vienen a buscarme, déjeme ayudarla-la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa-¿Cómo es esa persona a la que busca?, ¿en qué avión viene?-pregunto el muchacho-pues, la verdad hace media hora lo tendría que haber venido a buscar, pero se me hizo tarde-dijo la muchacha apenada-oh, bueno, yo estoy aquí hace media hora más o menos, dígame como es y tal vez allá visto por donde se fue-dijo amablemente el muchacho-es que, ni yo sé como es, pero tengo una foto en el celular que me dio mi amigo-dijo la muchacha buscando el celular en su mochila-bueno, haber ¿Cómo es?-dijo el muchacho acercándose a la muchacha para ver a la persona que ella debía buscar, la muchacha abrió el celular y ambos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa-¡tú!-dijo la muchacha mirando la foto y comparando la con el muchacho que tenía en frente. En verdad era él no había duda, cabello plateado y largo, realmente hermoso, piel algo bronceada, una brillarte sonrisa y ojos doraros, el joven sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de la joven –haci que me vienes a buscar a mí, pero, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto el joven aun sonriendo y mirando atentamente a la joven, de verdad que era hermosa, y parecía tan inocente e ingenua-¿tú eres el amigo de miroku?-pregunto la joven ignorando la anterior pregunta de el, el asombro se le había salido un poco el asombro y volvió a poner una sonrisa-sí, yo soy…¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto el joven aun con la sonrisa, pero interesado en averiguar quién era esa hermosa joven, esperaba que no fuese otra de las tantas chicas de miroku, la joven por su lado al haber confirmado que él era el amigo de miroku se alejo unos pasos de el, el joven se sorprendió y pregunto-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes miedo?, hace un rato no sabias quien era y me hablaste, ahora que lo sabes te acuerdas de que no debes hablar con extraños-dijo el algo divertido por la actitud de la joven-no, no es eso es que si eres el amigo de miroku, de seguro, tienes las mismas mañas que el-dijo la joven algo nerviosa el chico se sorprendió, al parecer ella conocía bien a su amigo-oh no, no te preocupes no tengo las mismas mañas que ese libidinoso-dijo el joven para luego reír ella también se rio y el joven continuo-al parecer lo conoces bien, dime, ¿Quién eres?, ¿la bella sango o la hermosa kagome?-pregunto el chico riendo-ah, haci que de esa manera nos ve miroku, pues, no me sorprende, mucho gusto me llamo kagome Higurashi-dijo la muchacha extendiendo su mano que el joven acepto y ella continuo-y…¿tu cómo te llamas?-esa pregunta desconcertó al chico-¿es que, tu vienes a buscarme y no sabes ni mi nombre?-dijo ya cundo se soltaron del saludo-es que, me olvide de preguntarle-dijo ella apenada-me llamo Inuyasha Taisho y es un gusto conocerte hermosa kagome-dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a kagome-pero dime…¿Por qué miroku no ha podido venir por mi y te ha enviado a ti?...y tarde-dijo el muchacha-es que bueno, e tenía esa intención pero sus mañas lo llevaron a tener nuevamente la cara hinchada y me ha pedido a mí que venga por ti y te lleve a su casa-dijo la muchacha-bien, entonces que esperamos, vallamos por un taxi-dijo él y la muchacha asintió. Ambos se dirigieron fuera del aeropuerto en busca de uno y lo encontraron, ya arriba del taxi ambos en la parte trasera, inuyasha comenzó a hablar-me alegra de que no seas la bella sango y que si seas la hermosa kagome-dijo él y ella contesto-¿Por qué?-pregunto incrédula, el se convencía cada vez mas de que ella era hermosamente inocente, su amigo no le había contado demasiado sobre ella, solo que era la mejor amiga de -el amor de subida, que era hermosa y que tenía un cuerpo espectacular…la miro de arriba nuevamente y comprobó las últimas dos, también le dijo que jamás la tocaría, no solo porque ella lo rechazaría, si no porque era la miga de sango; eso le alegro, de alguna manera la joven había logrado algo que ninguna otra, se dio cuenta de que ella era diferente y de que por alguna razón quería conocerla, le encantaba su inocencia, no entendía como una chica de, el calculaba, 17 años, haci de hermosa y con ese cuerpo, aun tenga esa inocencia-porque si fueras la bella sango, estarías prohibida para mis ojos…y que triste seria eso para mis ojitos…-y callo, ella lo miro sonrojada. No iba a negar de que inuyasha era apuesto, pero ella estaba enamorada de kouga, aunque él la allá rechazado, ella lo seguía amando y la verdad no quería dejar de hacerlo.

El silencio se había vuelto incomodo y inuyasha decidió romperlo-¿Cuántos años tienes kagome?-pregunto-16… ¿y tú?-de cierta manera le sorprendió, como mínimo le daba 17-tengo 18…¿eres muy amiga de miroku?-pregunto el-si, hace años que nos conocemos…tu y el también se conocen de hace mucho..¿Verdad?-pregunto y a inuyasha le alegro que ella quiera conversar-si, lo conocí un verano cuando tenía 8 creo, el fue de vacaciones para la playa cerca de mi casa y….-comenzó a contar pero fue interrumpido por kagome-y al conocerse no sabias las mañas que tenia miroku y terminaste en un lio, luego de eso se hicieron muy amigos, inseparables, y todos los veranos miroku va a visitarte-dijo kagome con algo de aburrimiento había escuchado esa historia un millón de veces la semana pasada, miroku estaba tan emocionado que la contaba cada vez que había silencio-si, ¿Cómo es que conoces la historia?-pregunto inuyasha-miroku, se la paso toda la semana pasada contándola, esta insoportable, al parecer le emociono la idea de que vayas a vivir con él y su abuelo-dijo kagome-si, el fue muy amable al dejarme quedarme con él-dijo inuyasha apenado-¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿miroku me dijo que tu en parte estabas feliz de venir a vivir aquí?, no me quiso decir porque en parte no lo estabas, supongo que por dejar a tus padre allí, ¿es haci o me equivoco?-dijo kagome tranquilamente, a inuyasha le pareció que kagome era bastante confiable y pensó que tal vez podía contarle su historia a ella, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se dijo-"apenas la conozco, y aunque parezca muy confiable no hay nada que me lo asegure, que le voy a andar contando mis problemas a una desconocida"-bajo la vista y dijo-si, eso es, me alegra vivir con mi amigo y ir junto con él a la secundaria, pero me entristece dejar de ver a mis padres-dijo poniendo una falsa sonrisa-oh, es cierto, iras a nuestra misma secundaria…pero, a sexto año, ¿no es haci?-dijo ella y inuyasha negó con la cabeza-no, aunque tenga 18, voy a quinto, repetí dos años, aun tengo 18, pero dentro de unos mese cumplo 19-le avergonzó un poco decir que había repetido, aunque no había sido culpa de él, pendo que tal vez kagome le diría alguna frase ofensiva o se reiría, pero le sorprendió su reacción-oh, qué bien, iras con nosotros-dijo ella con una sonrisa que a él le encanto.

El taxi llego y cuando kagome estaba por pagarlo inuyasha la detuvo y pago, ambos bajaron y kagome guio a inuyasha hasta la entra, tocaron la puerta y el abuelo salió-hola abuelo, aquí esta el amigo de miroku. Disculpe la tardanza…-se estaba disculpando kagome pero el abuelo la interrumpió-no, discúlpanos tu a nosotros kagome, de seguro tenias cosas que hacer y nosotros te pedimos este favor, ya ves todo por la mañas de miroku-dijo el abuelo disculpándose-no, no fue nada. La verdad no tenía nada que hacer. Bueno si eso es todo ya me voy-kagome se estaba dando la vuelta para irse pero antes que ella diera un paso más inuyasha hablo-espera kagome, dijiste que no tenias nada que hacer, si es así, ¿Por qué no te quedas?-pregunto inuyasha queriendo que la joven se quede, ella miro al abuelo-es cierto, ¿te quieres quedar un rato?, hace tiempo no nos visitas, ven entren los dos-dijo el abuelo entrando y inuyasha le hizo una seña a kagome para que entrara primero y luego lo hizo el.

Ya adentro inuyasha pregunto por su amigo al que no había visto y extrañaba, al escuchar lo que el abuelo le dijo que: se encontraba durmiendo a causa de los calmantes para no sentir el dolor de los golpes, inuyasha pregunto-¿golpes?, ¿Qué le paso?, ¿tuvo alguna pelea?-dijo mientras se sentaban los tres en la mesa y el abuelo le serbia un poco de te-si, la misma pelea de todas las mañanas, y pero, ¿Qué puede hacer el pobre? Pegarle no sería una opción-dijo el abuelo con una pequeña risa, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que sango le pegara a miroku, sabía que su ñieto se la merecía-¿y por qué no puede?-pregunto inuyasha, pero nadie le contesto, en cambio kagome hablo-sí que hay otra opción abuelo…sería mejor que dejara sus mañas a un lado-dijo kagome con una sonrisa y bebiendo de su te-ha, ya comprendí-dijo inuyasha que al escuchar "mañas" entendió todo, una chica lo golpeo-¿es que kagome, no le contaste a inuyasha porque miroku no lo fue a buscar?-kagome lo miro y sonrió-creo que se me olvido-dijo y el abuelo la miro como diciendo, "fue lo primero que tuviste que haber dicho"-bien, lo mejor será que le cuentes todo lo sucedido-dijo mientras subía las escalera-¿A dónde va ?-pregunto kagome-arriba, a ver cómo anda miroku-contesto y subió-bien, cuéntame lo que paso con "las mañas" de miroku-dijo inuyasha sonriendo y mirándola fijamente como un niño que espera con ansias que le cuenten un cuento-bien…-y haci kagome le conto todo lo sucedido esa mañana y contesto todas las preguntas de inuyasha, el, la escuchaba atentamente, le gustaba su voz y las expresiones que hacía con su cara y como movía las manos a medida que hablaba, el abuelo había bajado, pero al ver lo bien que se llevaban y como reían, decidió subir y dejarlos solos, sabía que era raro ver a inuyasha sonriendo tanto luego de aquella muerte, pero algo le decía que esa pequeña e inocente amiga de miroku podría cumplir el sueño de que inuyasha hace tantos años tiene.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me valla-dijo kagome cuando ya termino la historia-he, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-dijo inuyasha cuando vio a kagome pararse para irse-no, no creo que sea lo mejor-dijo kagome-inuyasha la miro y dijo algo triste-oh, está bien, supongo que si, tal vez tu novio se enoje-kagome lo miro y rio-tonto, no es por eso, en realidad…no tengo-lo ultimo lo dijo algo triste, ya que recordó lo de esta mañana, pero luego puso de nuevo su sonrisa y siguió hablando-es porque eres nuevo en la ciudad y…y al acompañarme a mi casa de regreso te podrías perder-dijo ya divertida, inuyasha había notado la cara de tristeza que puso ella al decir que no tenia novio y se dio cuenta también que ella era de esas personas a las que no les gustaba que la vieran triste, pero se alegro en parte porque no tuviera novio, esa niña le gustaba, no lo iba a negar, tampoco no iba a negar que en sus recuerdos seguía su ex novia, por la que no había sentido amor, pero que era algo parecido-si tienes razón, me podría perder-dijo el con una sonrisa-bien entonces hasta….-ella se quedo pensando, no sabía cuando lo iba a volver a ver, el se dio cuenta y dijo-hasta mañana, iré al colegio mañana-ella lo miro confundida, miroku le había dicho que empezaba la semana entrante-miroku me dijo que empezabas el lunes, estamos a miércoles-dijo ella-sí, pero, lo pensé mejor, y si voy a estar en tu mismo salón, prefiero empezar mañana-ella sonrió y el continuo acercándose-¿te sientas conmigo?-pregunto con una sonrisa-ella se sonrojo-si-dijo tímida y ambos se despidieron.

Inuyasha, luego de despedirse de kagome, subió para ver a miroku, desde que llego no lo vio, se entretuvo tanto charlando con kagome que se olvido de su amigo mal herido, pero por lo menos sabia que cuando conociera a sango no la tenía que hacer enojar, o la pasaría mal. Llego a la habitación de su amigo y lo vio dormido en su cama, se sorprendió, tenía la cara colorara y algo inflamada. El abuelo vio su cara de sorpresa y dijo-eso no es nada, en otras ocasiones le pego más fuerte, se lo merece. Por suerte la hinchazón bajo algo y puede respirar normal-y rio, sabía muy bien que se lo merecía, pero, al parecer inuyasha no, en su cara se veía un gran asombro. Sabía que las mañas de miroku enojaban a las chicas, pero, no creía que tanto como para dejarlo haci-¿es que nunca va a dejar sus mañas?-pregunto inuyasha resignado sentándose en el borde de la cama. Miraba a su amigo con pena por cómo se veía. Y es que haci era el, podía ser el que peor la esté pasando, pero, a pesar de eso, el se preocupaba mas por lo que pasaban los demás, y los trataba de ayudar, pero no metía, ni nunca pidió ayuda a nadie de los problemas que el tenia en su vida, y no eran pocos, ni fáciles de resolver-te puedo asegurar, inuyasha, que desde que esa chica, sango, llego a su vida hace un año, desde entonces él ha mejorado bastante…¿es que no lo notaste cuando fue de visita?-dijo el abuelo-ha, ni me lo recuerdes, estaba insoportable, todo el tiempo, sango esto, sango aquello…pero, si tienes razón, fueron pocas las veces que me metió en problemas por sus mañas…hasta las tengo contadas esta vez…fueron…haber, la de la morocha tetona, la rubio culona, la pelirroja apasionada , la castaña delicada, o y la morena prohibida….el lio con esa si me hizo reír-decía inuyasha-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto el abuelo-pues, ella estaba casada, por eso el la apodo prohibida, pero eso no lo detuvo, cuando la encontró sola tomando sol, se acerco a ella le comenzó a hablar y luego le planto un tremendo beso…en eso su marido, que por cierto era el doble que miroku en fuerza y altura, apareció y bueno lo salió a correr cuando la mujer comenzó a gritar, miroku corrió a mi y grito "mi amor, ves lo que me hacen tus apuestas, dile al señor que solo lo hice por ti amor", puedes imaginarte mi expresión y la del hombre, al final fingimos ser homosexuales y el dejo en paz a miroku, se salvo de la paliza de él, pero no de la mía-dijo inuyasha riendo alegremente con el abuelo. Al terminar el abuelo se puso algo serio y se sentó en la cama cerca de inuyasha-inuyasha, escuche que al final empezaras mañana las clases-comento el abuelo-si-fue lo único que salió de la boca de inuyasha, mientras una sonrisa quería formarse en sus labios-¿y a que se debe el cambio?...miroku me dijo que tu le comentaste que el lunes querías empezar, pues no tenias muchas ganas de conocer gente tan pronto…pero por lo que vi te agrado de sobre manera conocer a kagome-comento el abuelo pícaramente-si, la verdad me agrada estar con ella…-dijo inuyasha poniendo una sonrisa, pero vio la cara de abuelo y su sonrisa picara-pero, no piense mal…no quiero nada con ella, es cierto que me agrada…pero luego de lo sucedido con kikyo…-dijo inuyasha tratando de explicarse, pero el abuelo lo interrumpió-si, si…ya lo sé…no volverías a estar con otra chica si no la amas…no sé porque te empecinas en eso, deberías aprender un poco, solo un poco de miroku, a el no le importa amarlas, solo le tienen que parecer lindas…y kagome es muy linda…deberías intentarlo, se que te enamorarías de ella con el tiempo y además a ella le ayudaría a ol….-dijo el abuelo tratando de animar a inuyasha pero fue interrumpido-a miroku solo le interesa que tengan buen cuerpo…y ya sé que ella es muy linda…pero lo mismo pensé que con kikyo, que me enamoraría con el tiempo, pero, no fue haci…lo único que logre fue lastimarla, no quiero que vuelva a pasar-dijo inuyasha poniendo una expresión triste-¿y crees que algún día llegara esa chica correcta? Ya sabes la que tanto buscas-dijo el abuelo-yo no la busco, solo la espero, se que llegara, pero no la busco si no me parecería a miroku-dijo inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa al final-oye, que yo también la buscaba, pero ya la encontré-decía miroku despertando-¿y por qué si la encontraste sigues viendo a las demás?-dijo inuyasha contento de ver a su amiga, miroku se sentó en la cama-después de los golpes tan fuerte que me da, me entra la duda y buen tengo que comprobarlo-dijo miroku con una sonrisa, aun le dolía la cara, pero estaba feliz de ver a su amigo-como digas, amigo, me alegra verte y saber que aun no te matan-dijo inuyasha con una sonrisa-a mí también me alegra amigo…escuche que hablaban de la señorita kagome-comento miroku-si, le decía a inuyasha que tal vez debería intentar algo con ella-decía el abuelo-no creo que por el momento ella quiera algo con alguien…lo lamento inuyasha…abras caído de espalda al ver a la hermosa kagome, yo también lo hice, claro hasta que sanguito entro en mi vida y me encadeno a su corazón con siete candados-decía miroku con mirada soñadora-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el abuelo, él sabía muy bien que kagome estaba enamorada de kouga, pero también sabía que ese amor no le hacía bien a ella-porque ella sigue amándolo, a pesar de que esta mañana la rechazo de una forma bastante cruel, eso no le importo ella aun lo ama y está dispuesta a no olvidar ese sentimiento jamás, a pesar de que a el no le importe…la verdad no la entiendo, confieso que si eso me pasara con sango, pues yo trataría de olvidarla-decía miroku, pero tanto el abuelo como inuyasha lo miraban con una cara de esas que dicen que estás diciendo-pero, ¿Qué dices? Sango te odia, te golpes y casi te mata, eso es mucho peor y tú la sigues amando-decía inuyasha, sacando su cara de asombro, pero el abuelo no, ya que su cara de asombro no era por el mismo motivo que el de inuyasha-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?-pregunto el abuelo-pues que jamás estaría con alguien como ella, que está con una chica nueva, y muchas otras cosas, imagínate como se puso ella-decía miroku con una expresión triste. Inuyasha por su lado, no entendía mucho, miroku lo noto y le explico-inuyasha, mi relación con sango no es para nada parecido a lo que le sucede a kagome, yo supe desde un principio que a sango le interesa y ya lo hablamos, me lo dijo, pero también me aclaro que no estaría con migo hasta que mis mañas desaparecieran, ella no me iba a obligar, pero si me iba a esperar, claro si veía progreso, y para mi suerte, cada vez que progreso ella me felicita con un maravilloso beso, lo malo es que solo he progresado dos veces…en fin ella me quiere, solo espera a que, como ella dice "me cure", pero para kagome es diferente…este chico es todo lo contrario de cómo lo describe ella, y dice amarlo a pesar de que prácticamente la humillo, y cree que él es el príncipe azul de su cuentos de hadas-decía miroku mientras inuyasha quedaba con la boca abierta, no solo por lo que le conto miroku de su extraña relación con sango, si, no también por lo de "cuentos de hadas", _"¿en verdad ella creía aun en eso_?", se preguntaba el-como veras inuyasha, ella es diferente a las demás, kagome aun es una niña, en todo el sentido de la palabra, ella aun cree en los cuentos de hadas y el príncipe azul, literalmente, es una niña muy buena, tierna y dulce, dispuesta a brindarle su ayuda a quien la necesite, es demasiado inocente, nunca paso por algún dolor o alguna situación difícil, vive en, "una cajita de cristal", de la que no quiere salir, se rehúsa a hacerlo, y ser haci de inocente le impide ver que en el mundo hay gente mala, que le puede hacer daño-decía el abuelo con una enorme tristeza, de verdad quería a esa niña, hace tres años cuando él y miroku llegaron a vivir allí, ella fue muy amable con miroku al traerlo luego de las paliza del equipo de hamball, desde ese día miroku aprendió a tocar a una chica a la vez. Desde entonces ambos se volvieron amigos, miroku bajo amenaza del abuelo, de que si tocaba a la dulce kagome no comería por una semana. Inuyasha aun no lo creía, como es que nunca le sucedió nada malo, era imposible, ¿no? Pero por alguna razón le dio miedo cuando el abuelo dio que alguien le podría hacer daño, él sabía muy bien cuanta maldad podía tener una persona dentro, el fue testigo, vivió en carne propia la maldad que le profesaban aquellas horribles personas todos lo que estamos a su alrededor la cuidamos mucho, nos preocupa que en algún momento alguien se aproveche de ella y su mundo explote, explote tan fuerte que el estallido la llegue a matar…ella es muy débil, y no quiere bajar de esa nube, queremos que baje de apoco, para que no duela tanto el aterrizaje, pero ella se niega, y si sigue haci…-miroku callo, inuyasha bajo la mirada-con más razón abuelo-decía inuyasha-¿con más razón qué?-pregunto el abuelo-con más razón no tengo que jugar con ella, si lo hago y ella descubre que no siento amor, pues, ya sabes…-decía inuyasha sin expresión alguna-de igual manera, ya te dije inuyasha, no creo que ella quiera algo…está enamorada y no planea olvidarlo…en fin lo único que queda es seguir cuidando de ella…hay veces me da hasta miedo de que se valla sola de aquí…tal vez se encuentre con algún mal nacido y…-decía miroku mas animado, pero vio la cara de susto de inuyasha y cayo, luego pregunto-¿Por qué esa cara? Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma-dijo riendo, inuyasha lo miro y dijo-se fue solo a su casa-al escuchar eso miroku lo miro con furia-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo casi gritando, no le gustaba ella caminara por las calles de su barrio sola, no es que era el peor barrio ni nada, pero vivía cerca de uno bastante jodido. El la cuidaba mucho, al igual que sango-¿Cómo se te ocurre?, ¿mira si le pasa algo?, ¿estás loco o qué?-se levanto urgente de la cama y fue hacia la sala a buscar el teléfono, le marco al número de kagome-_hola ¿señorita kagome?-_dijo miroku alterado-_sí, soy yo-_se escucho la dulce voz de kagome del otro lado-_dígame que está bien…¿no le paso nada de camino a su casa?_-decía alterado miroku-_tranquilícese, estoy bien, no se altere o le hará mal-_decía kagome tranquilizándolo-_cuanto me alegra que no le allá pasado nada…le aseguro que inuyasha cobrara por haberle dejado ir sola-_decía miroku mucho mas aliviado-_no se preocupe joven miroku, yo estoy bien, yo fui quien le dijo a el joven inuyasha que no se preocupara que podría ir solo, no le lastime-_decía kagome pacifica y amablemente-_no lo sé, lo pensare-_decía miroku dudoso-_y ¿usted está mejor del golpe?-_pregunto ella-_¿de mi golpe? Querrás decir el golpe que sango me dio…si me encuentro mejor…-_decía miroku hasta que su abuelo le quito el teléfono-_hola, kagome-_dijo el abuelo alegré-_hola abuelo-_dijo kagome feliz-_kagome, se que hoy te hemos molestado demasiado, pero ,¿crees que sería posible para ti acompañar a inuyasha al colegio mañana?, miroku faltara unos días y inuyasha aun no sabe dónde queda yo tengo que cuidar de miroku, claro que lo esperaras en la parada que queda a una cuadra del mercado, no dejaría que vengas sola hasta aquí…¿Qué dices?-_pregunto el abuelo-_claro, no hay problema, bajo allí y lo espero, no se preocupe, estaré allí a las 7:00…haci llegamos temprano y le enseño algo del colegio…¿le parece bien?-_preguntaba kagome animada-_por mi está bien…pero mejor háblalo con el…ahí te lo paso-_dijo el abuelo y sin dar tiempo a kagome de responder, tiro de los pelos a inuyasha y le puso el teléfono en la oreja y le tiro mas el pelo obligando a saludar, era más que obvio que el tenia una idea entre las manos-_hola…-_dijo inuyasha algo tímido-_hola joven inuyasha…¿le parece que nos encontremos en la parada a las 7:00?-_pregunto animada kagome-_claro no hay problema-_dijo él un poco más suelto-_bien, entonces te veo mañana..Chau…ah y dile a el joven miroku que se cuide-_dijo ella-_si, adiós-_dijo él y ambos cortaron.

-¿se puede saber desde cuando te quedas a cuidarme?-preguntaba miroku a su abuelo-desde que…es cierto nunca lo hago, que tonto…-decía el abuelo-entonces…¿para qué le dijiste eso a la señorita kagome?-pregunto el confundido-tu fácilmente puedes acompañar a inuyasha-continuo miroku-oh…pero si ella no se negó, esta mas que encantada…y inuyasha se ve que también-dijo viendo como inuyasha aun estaba parado viendo el teléfono que acabo de cortar-inuyasha, aunque mires el teléfono dos horas más…este no se moverá de allí-dijo miroku sin entender el comportamiento de su amigo-¿Qué?..¿qué paso?-dijo inuyasha algo perdido-nada…que te quedaste ahí mirando el teléfono como si nada…¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto miroku acercándose a su amigo-oh..Nada es solo que…no nada…es imposible-dijo el moviendo su cabeza como queriendo que sus pensamientos salgan de allí-¿Qué es imposible muchacho?-pregunto el abuelo-nada…es tonto e imposible-volvió a decir el-no es ni tonto ni imposible que te enamores de alguien en un día-dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa-pero ¿Qué dice?...apenas la conozco, no sé nada de ella-dijo el-eso no parecía cuando baje y te vi sonriendo animadamente con ella, parecías realmente feliz…no lo niegues-decía el abuelo-si, no lo niego, es cierto que me la pase bien con ella y me hizo reír mucho de la forma que contaba lo sucedido con miroku y sango…pero, eso no quiere decir que me enamore…me gusta es cierto, pero hasta donde yo sé gustar no es amar…no la conozco aun-decía el-pues amigo, te puedo asegurar que si ahora te gusta…cuando la conozcas mas te vas a enamorar perdidamente de ella-dijo miroku-¿y por qué tan seguro?-pregunto inuyasha-simple, ella es perfecta para ti…es todo lo que buscas…todo lo que quieres y aun mejor…todo lo que necesitas-dijo miroku y por alguna razón inuyasha puso una sonrisa de felicidad, ¿en verdad ella es la chica que tanto esperaba?, ¿al fin ella llego a su vida? Ese pensamiento le hacía feliz, pero la felicidad duro poco cuando miroku volvió a hablar-pero…solo hay un problema-dijo él y a inuyasha se le fue la felicidad-¿Cuál?-pregunto el-ella ya está enamorada y no tiene intenciones de olvidar ese sentimiento que pocos pueden llegar a sentir…-dijo el imitando las palabras de kagome, inuyasha lo miro con cara de ¿desde cuándo eres poeta o algo parecido?-oh, no me mires haci, eso es lo que ella dice-dijo miroku. Inuyasha se quedo pensando y pregunto-¿en verdad crees que ella pueda curar todo el dolor?-dijo el pensativo-solo si tu logras ser el príncipe que ella espera…y ojala que puedas…porque ese "supuesto amor", solo la hace sufrir, pero ella vive en su mundo tan perfecto que no sabe que es el dolor-dijo miroku con algo de pena-¿crees que yo le pueda enseñar que es el dolor?, ¿crees que yo pueda bajarla de esa nube de a poco sin que se lastime?-pregunto inuyasha en un susurro y algo avergonzado-tal vez…¿en verdad te gusta?-dijo miroku dudoso, para este momento el abuelo solo era un exportador-gustar, me gusta mucho y si tu dices que con el tiempo me podre enamorar…pues yo quiero intentarlo…-dijo el algo dudoso-con el tiempo no amigo, apenas la conozcas, en menos de media semana tu ya estarás enamorado-dijo miroku divertido-¿y cómo sabes eso?, no se puede conocer a una persona en media semana-dijo inuyasha-es que no entiende inuyasha, ella es totalmente trasparente, lo que ves el lo que es…¿dime qué fue lo que viste hoy en el aeropuerto?-dijo miroku-pues, a una niña, literalmente, una niña indefensa, inocente, soñadora, alegre, y bueno eso, como ustedes la describieron es como yo la vi por primera vez, la vi como una hermosa mujer escondida en el cuerpo de una adorable niña…y la verdad…ambas me gustaron, tanto la mujer oculta, como la niña indefensa-dijo el recordando cuando la vio-amigo, la conoces más de lo que crees, ella es haci de trasparente, no te oculta nada, y si lo que quieres es conocer de su vida, solo pregúntale, ella no se enojara, no tiene nada por lo que sufrir…solo recuerda, no la lastimes, ni vallas rápido, si quieres ser "el príncipe que la salve", hazla bajar un escalón a la vez…no la tires a la tierra de un tirón, construye una escales y bájala de a poco-dijo miroku haciéndose el poeta-aunque es muy cursi, hasta para mi, reconozco que tienes razón amigo, no te prometo nada, si ella es haci de trasparente…entonces ya estoy enamorado…pero eso solo lo sabré mañana…y si es haci te aseguro que olvidara a ese cretino que la hizo sufrir-dijo el contento. El abuelo que hasta ahora solo miraba dijo-¿y quién sabe inuyasha?, tal vez, en el camino, tu aprendas a hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo has olvidado-inuyasha se sorprendió, ¿Qué olvido?-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué olvide?-pregunto-soñar, te has olvidado de cómo soñar…tal vez ella te enseñe a soñar y tu a ella la realidad-dijo el retirándose y llevándose consigo a miroku, arrastrado por la coleta del pelo, el tenia que descansar. Inuyasha se quedo pensando, recién hoy llegaba y una vida nueva ya comenzaba para él. Y todo gracias a una muchachita que puede llegar a ser quien por tantos años espero. El tenia muy en claro que su vida cambiaria cuando baje de ese avión, porque dejaría la anterior atrás, todo el dolor y sufrimiento lo olvidaría y haci lo hizo, comenzó como si el pasado no existiera, y luego de tan solo media hora su vida comenzó a dar un vuelco, que no tardo ni medio día en completar. ¿El por fin se estará enamorando?, si era haci el aria hasta lo imposible porque su amor fuera correspondido. Lo que esperaba no era ser el príncipe de una princesa, pero, si ese era el costo del amor y la curación, pues lo valía. Cada vez se decía mas en que huir a la casa de su amigo fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

CONTINUARA….

_Bueno acá esta el segundo, espero que lo Allan disfrutado…y lo Allan podido entender mejor._

_Tal vez le parezca que inuyasha se enamoro muy rápido…pero no se preocupen era necesario, además, no por eso significa que van a estar juntos, falta muchoooo para eso…va a ser una historia larga y poco a poco la historia de inuyasha se va ir sabiendo._

_Bueno espero sus reviews._

_Frase: "quien te ama de verdad también amara tu pasado, formara tu presente y te llevara a un futuro"._

_Florcita75._


	3. dudas y preguntas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son únicamente de Rumiko Takashi.

"**los sentimientos cambian"**

Capitulo 3

"_dudas y preguntas"_

¡Inuyasha, despierta!-gritaba el abuelo de miroku. Hace diez minutos estaba intentando despertarlo calmadamente, pero él no haci caso, por lo que se canso y le grito-ya, ya me levanto, dame diez minutos más…y no grites tanto-dijo inuyasha dándose la vuela-si te quedas diez minutos más llegaras tarde, ¿es que dejaras esperando a la señorita kagome?, no creo que lo mejor va a ser que la llame y le diga que no te pase a buscar y que hoy no iras-dijo el abuelo para que ya se levantara-¡no, no espera! Ya me levanto, no le digas nada…iré a la escuela-dijo inuyasha mientras se levantaba-bien, báñate y baja a desayunar-dijo el abuelo retirándose.

Inuyasha obedeció, se baño y ya con el uniforme bajo a desayunar. Se sorprendió con lo que encontró abajo, a decir verdad, se desilusiono un poco. Lo que encontró fue a miroku con un rostro totalmente normal, para nada hinchado. ¿Por qué lo desilusiono? Bueno además de desilusión también era tristeza al seguir pensando. Eso significaba que él le mostraría la escuela y bueno si te pones a pensar es mejor: una muchacha linda y que te interesa lo haga antes que tu amigo con mañas extrañas.

Miroku… ¿y tu cara hinchada?-pregunto inuyasha-ah..ya bajo la hinchazón gracias a los medicamentos…siempre es haci: me pega, se me hincha la cara, tomo el medicamento, descanso y al otro día estoy como si nada-dijo tranquilamente mientras comía su desayuno-pero…¿entonces por qué le dijeron a kagome que me acompañe si tu sabias que lo podrías hacer?-dijo Inuyasha algo enojado-simple…porque a ti te está gustando y ella necesita un nuevo amor…creo que ya hablamos de esto ayer-dijo el abuelo- sí, pero yo acepte a ir con ella solo porque creí que Miroku tendría aun la cara hinchada…-dijo Inuyasha-hay muchacho, ¿me dirás que no te agrada la idea de que miroku se quede aquí fingiendo estar mal y que a ti te lleve ella al colegio?-pregunto el abuelo con una sonrisa-no digo que no me agrade…pero-decía Inuyasha hasta que Miroku lo interrumpió-hay amigo, mira que este sacrificio lo hago por ti-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona-keh..Si claro, solo lo haces para faltar a clases y que sango se preocupe creyendo que te lastimo feo-dijo Inuyasha que conocía perfectamente bien a su amigo-me ofendes Inuyasha, ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?-pregunto haciéndose el ofendido-que te venga a ver…¿crees que no te conozco?...la pregunta seria…¿Qué ganaría yo con esto?-dijo Inuyasha-pero, ¿no es obvio?, ¿todo esto no era para que tú la conocieras mejor?, si sango cree que miroku está mal por su culpa vendrá aquí y hoy faltara al colegio…por lo que tu tendrás la posibilidad de pasar todo el día con ella…es haci como la conocerás-dijo el abuelo sonriente-keh…no creo que esto sea una gran idea…¿Qué hare si pasa lo mismo que con kikyo?, ¿Qué hare si se enamora y yo no?, yo no podre decirle que siento lo mismo…me dijeron que no la lastime, y créanme es lo que menos quiero, no creo que sea buena idea, lo mejor es que ella siga enamorada de un amor que ya la hizo sufrir y que no pueda hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya sufrió-dijo él con algo de tristeza-amigo, no te estamos diciendo que hagas lo mismo que con kikyo, lo que te queremos es solo que la conozcas, que se conozcan…los dos necesitan un amor…tu para curarte y ella para olvidar, para crecer y conocer…esto te hará bien la señorita kagome es un alma pura que te sanara y te enseñara a soñar…ella te dará todo el amor que jamás nadie te dio-dijo miroku triste-es cierto…ella te curada, eso es lo que quieres y buscas…amor que te sane y ella lo tiene de sobra…solo enamórala, bájala de esa nube con amor…amor que tu le ofrecerás a ella…es más que obvio que la pobre tiene una idea bastante errónea sobre el amor, no lo conoce…enséñale lo que es…o mejor, aprendan juntos que es ese sentimiento-dijo el abuelo.

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo. Era cierto ella lo podría curar, pero ella también tenía un problema, era una princesa que no conocía el dolor. No solo era encontrar el amor y que lo cure, para ello debía bajar a una princesa de su castillo en las nubes. Si muy tonto suena, pero es lo que era, ella vivía en una cajita y el tenía que sacarla de allí con lentitud para no asustarla. Eso haría, la sacaría de allí, le mostrara el mundo y aprenderán a amar y poco a poco sus heridas sanaran. Pero eso solo sería si-¿y si yo no me enamoro de ella? ¿Quién les asegura eso?-pregunto, y era cierto, a él solo le había parecido linda, no sabía si se enamoraría y aun peor-¿y que si a ella yo no le gusto?-ese era el mayor inconveniente, sabía que la debía enamorar, hacerle olvidar a un antiguo amor, pero no sabía si lo lograría-eso solo lo sabrás hoy cuando conversen y se conozcan…haci que vamos yendo que se hace tarde-dijo el abuelo mientras salía afuera de la casa seguido por inuyasha-ah, y amigo…recuerda…solo pregunta y confía…es la única manera de conocerla y curarte-dijo Miroku –pero…¿Qué tiene que ver que confié con curarme?-pregunto inuyasha-¿y cómo esperes que ella cure tus heridas si no te conoce y no sabe qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-se que te cuesta hablar de ello, pero confía, ¿tú tienes en cuenta de que no por siempre podrás escaparte?-pregunto serio Miroku-es cierto muchacho, no siempre lo podas hacer en algún momento tu hermano te encontrara….¿qué harás en ese momento?-pregunto el abuelo-no…no lo sé aun…pero sé que al menos unos meses estaré tranquilo aquí, ya se me ocurrida algo…mientras tanto quiero distraerme y ver si es verdad lo que tanto dicen ustedes-dijo Inuyasha algo triste-¿Qué es lo que decimos?-dijeron el abuelo y Miroku a la vez-pues que ella chiquilla me podrá curar…quiero ver si esa "princesita" es "mi princesa"-dijo inuyasha mas animado y con algo de gracia por lo que dijo. En verdad era raro…le dice "princesa" a alguien que apenas ayer conoció. Pero era su única esperanza de curar esas heridas que lo matan por dentro.

Luego de esa charla el abuelo y Inuyasha salieron camino a la parada, el abuelo lo dejaría ahí para que esperada a kagome y el se iría al mercado.

Al llegar a la parada vieron a una hermosa chica esperando, notaron que era Kagome-pero si apenas son las 6:50, ¿Qué hace tan temprano esperando?-pregunto Inuyasha-oh…es que ella es muy puntual y prefiere estar antes de tiempo…pero ¿Qué esperas?, ¡ve!-dijo el abuelo empujando a Inuyasha-bueno…está bien-dijo el caminando hacia Kagome.

Inuyasha se acerco a kagome, esta al verlo lo saludo con una gran sonrisa-hola joven inuyasha-dijo kagome educadamente. A Inuyasha le molesto un poco lo de "joven", no sabía ¿Por qué lo llamaba haci? Que se lo diga a Miroku lo entendía, para que el no tome demasiada confianza y la toque o porque estaba acostumbrada, pero él no quería que ella lo llamara de esa manera tan formal-he, hola…ayer no tuve la oportunidad…pero…podrías solo llamarme Inuyasha, no es necesaria tanta formalidad-dijo con una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero que no se alcanzo a formal. Kagome pareció meditarlo un poco hasta que asintió de forma positiva con su cabeza y una muy hermosa sonrisa-bien…y tu ¿me permites solo llamarte Kagome o hermosa Kagome?-Kagome se asombro por lo de "hermosa"-digo…ya que yo anterior mente te conocía como "la hermosa kagome"…y la verdad Miroku no mentía cuando te describió-prosiguió Inuyasha. Kagome lo pensó un poco y luego reaccionó, ¿Miroku había hablado de ella con él?-¿Qué te dijo ese libidinoso de mi?-pregunto Kagome dudosa-nada, nada malo…solo dijo que eras muy hermosa y muy buena…y ayer lo confirme-dijo ahora si con una sonrisa algo seductora-oh…eh…gracias Jo…Inuyasha-dijo ella dudosa-de nada, pero aun no respondes mi pregunta-dijo el acercándose mucho a ella. Ella pareció ponerse nerviosa de esa cercanía y se alejo-como gustes estará bien para mí-dijo ella-bien entonces te diré…-lo pensó, se acerco nuevamente a ella y en el oído le dijo-te llamare "princesa"-su voz sonaba ronca y muy seductora, cosa que hizo temblar a Kagome. El se alejo tan solo un poco de ella y le dijo-te sentaras con migo ¿no?-ella levanto la vista encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos dorados y respondió-si-no sabía porque pero esos ojos de verdad le gustaban, no podía dejar de mirarlos-bien…haci podrás contarme más de ti-dijo mirándola aun a los ojos. A él también se le hacían raros aquellos ojos, parecían contener tanta felicidad dentro, una felicidad que él jamás conoció, pero ahora solo demostraban confusión, seguramente era lo que él estaba causando en ella y era entendible, la cercanía y las palabras…una chica común se daría cuenta de todas esas indirectas pero luego recordó lo que le dijo Miroku "_ella es muy inocente, es una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer"_, por lo que supo que debería ir lento.

¿Mas de mi?-pregunto ella confundida, no sabía ¿Por qué ese chico que recién conocía la trataba de esa manera?, ¿Qué era lo que quería?, las mismas mañas que Miroku no tenia, el se lo había dicho, el mismo Miroku se lo dijo, pero entonces, ¿Por qué actuaba haci si recién la conocía?...de pronto reaccionó y su mente le dijo, "_Kagome date cuenta, ese chico tiene las mismas mañas que Miroku pero más avanzadas, en las seduce las lleva a la cama y chau"._

Inuyasha se alejo un poco de ella al notar aun mas confusión en su mirada y contesto a su pregunta-si, mas sobre ti…me gustaría conocerte…-pero fue interrumpido-desde ya te aviso que yo no soy una cualquiera…a mi no me podrás seducir y llevar a la cama…no soy de esas chicas así que ahórrate tus palabras de seducción que con migo no funcionan-dijo ella algo enojada. Esto dejo sorprendido a Inuyasha "_soy un completo pelotudo, esto me pasa por no ir despacio…lo único que logre es que crea que la veo como una fácil y que solo la quiero llevar a la cama…idiota", _se dijo mentalmente.

¡no, te equivocas!...no…es que te trate o te vea como una fácil…en si siempre odie a esas chicas, me dan asco…jamás pensaría que eres una de ella se nota que no lo eres…lo…lo que quiero decir es que…me gustaría que nos conociéramos, conocerte, se ve que eres una buena chica y me encantaría que nos conozcamos mejor…no era mi intención ofenderte o incomodarte…perdona si te molesto lo de "princesa"…no te llamare haci Kagome-dijo Inuyasha, arrepentido de todo lo que dijo, sabía muy bien que metió la pata.

Kagome se sorprendió por todo lo que dijo Inuyasha, "tonta, eso es lo que soy, ves el solo intentaba ser bueno y amigable y tu le sales con boludeces…no porque sea amigo de Miroku significa que sea igual o peor que el…pobre se ve arrepentido", pensó ella viéndolo mirando al suelo con una mirada bastante triste-está bien…yo me disculpo…fui grosera-puso su mano en la mejilla de Inuyasha y el la miro-puedes llamarme como te sea mas cómodo…y si a mí también me gustaría conocerte mejor…estoy segura de que seremos buenos amigos-dijo ella ya soltando su mejilla y poniendo una hermosa sonrisa.

"_que desilusión", _eso es lo que pensó Inuyasha al escuchar "seremos buenos amigos", pero eso no duraría mucho, el se encargaría de que no lo viera como solo un amigo, claro si confirmaba que ella lo podía curar-bien, entonces te llamare "princesa", ya que eso pareces-dijo él con una sonrisa-si, ¿eso parezco?-pregunto ella-si…¿y el colectivo?, ¿Cuándo llega?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema-ah, he no se…ya debió haber llegado, ya son las 7:00, se habrá retrasado-dijo ella mirando su reloj y olvidando el tema anterior-¿y tu amiga sango? Miroku me dijo que viajaban los tres juntos-comento Inuyasha-oh…anoche la llame y le comente que hoy el joven Miroku no irá al colegio porque se sentía mal aun y que yo venía a recogerte a ti…se asusto y dijo que ella no iría y que iría mas tarde a casa del joven Miroku a ver como estaba…se siente culpable- oh…ya veo…no entiendo algo…¿Por qué si se conocen desde hace unos años aun le digas "joven" y el te dice "señorita"?-pregunto Inuyasha-bueno es que al principio lo decíamos jugando y porque a sango le molestaba, pero luego se volvió costumbre, es como…un apodo…-dijo Kagome para luego reírse-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto el-oh…es que causa gracia que todas las personas pregunten lo mismo, nadie entiende porque nos tratamos haci-dijo ella regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió pudo notar que venía el colectivo-oh, ahí viene el colectivo-dijo ella parándolo.

Y haci subieron al colectivo rumbo al colegio, Inuyasha sabía que iba a ser un día largo, pero también agradable, ya que esa niña, a la que desde ahora llamaría "princesa", hacia que el tiempo pasara volando…"_tal vez sea cierto…ella curara mis heridas y me enamorada", pensó él, "si es asa, te puedo asegurar que yo me asegurare de que no caigas de esa nube…hare que bajes de a poco y sin lastimarte…sin dolor alguno te mostrare como es el mundo en realidad y cuanta maldad hay en él, una maldad que nunca conocerás…porque yo no dejare que la conozcas…yo te protegeré"._

**Continuara… (Tal vez)**

Hola…bueno, si hay alguien por ahí leyendo…creo que no ya que no recibí ningún reviews…creo que no la seguiré ya que no veo que guste…no es lindo escribir algo y ver que no tiene sentido si nadie lo lee…tal vez no les parezca interesante pero bueno…pensé en escribirlo más que nada porque quería que sepan que tanto puede sufrir una persona y que tan perfecta puede ser la vida de otra. Como una persona puede cambiar un sentimiento que cree que sentirá por siempre y como una persona puede sanar heridas provocadas por su propia familia..Ellos son totalmente diferentes, pero tienen algo en común, no conocen el verdadero sentimiento de amor y tienen una idea errónea de él.

_Bueno solo me queda decir que si recibo un reviews al menos…lo seguiré…díganme si hay alguien leyendo del otro lado._

"_mi personalidad la formo mi pasado"_

_Florcita75._


	4. ¿es ella?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son solo de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola..Bueno creo que después de todo si hay algunos que leen esta historia y déjenme decirles que saber eso me alegro mucho…y sin mentir, salte y reí con cada uno de los reviews…pobre de mi hermana cuando la abrase no supo qué pasaba. En fin estoy muy contenta de saber que gusta y que algunos se identifican con esta historia la verdad muchas tal vez lleguen a identificarse con kagome, ya que nuestros padres cuando somos pequeños nos crean ese mundo de hadas que poco a poco se desvanece por lo que vivimos o por lo que nos oculta. Para mala suerte o buena, depende de cómo lo vean, kagome cree que nunca le paso nada malo y su mundo sigue intacto… kagome pronto vera el mundo con ayuda de inuyasha…en fin no los aburro mas y comienza el capitulo…¡los amo!

"_**los sentimientos cambian**__**"**_

_**Capitulo 4 **_

"_**¿Es ella?"**_

Inuyasha… ¿Inuyasha?...Inuyasha por favor abre…se que aun estas enojado con lo que sucedió pero…debes comer algo, hace dos días y medio que no sales de tu habitación…por favor hable y hablemos…sabes que yo no te forzare a nada, ni que te insultare… ¿Inuyasha?-decía una joven de unos veintisiete años, era delgada y tenía un largo cabello color azabache al igual que sus ojos…perecía una dama muy delicada y refinada, por como iba vestida. Llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno para el muchacho y nuevamente como el dia anterior intentaba que su cuñado coma algo, claro que el dia anterior no tuvo éxito, el no salió. Aunque su marido le había dicho que no le de importancia, que ya saldría; ella no podía, le tenía cariño a ese niño, lo conocía de pequeño y lo quería como un hermano, pero su marido no tenia los mismo sentimientos hacia el joven- ¡Rin, ya te he dicho que no te preocuparas!...ese mal agradecido ya saldrá cuando tenga hambre…no te molestes-decía un hombre de unos veintiocho años. Vestía traje y tenía una larga cabellera plateada con unos ojos dorados, pero sin expresión alguna al igual que lo que restaba de su rostro-pero Sesshomaru…el no ha salido en dos días y medio…tiene que comer algo…no abre, no contesta… ¿y si hizo otra locura?... ¡¿y si volvió a hacer lo de hace unos mese!?-grito Rin asustada por la idea que se le cruzo. El hombre al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego volvió a ponerlos normal-haber…¡Inuyasha abre la maldita puerta de una vez!-dijo el hombre gritando y golpeando la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta-¡Inuyasha, dije que abrieras si no quieres que en mes de insultos te de una paliza…tienes responsabilidades…que ya seas mayor de edad no te da derecho a desobedecerme…recuerda que hasta tus veintiún años yo digo que carajos haces y que no…¿entendiste?...¡abre la maldita puerta de una vez!-decía el hombre en gritos y amenazas, en cierta forma aunque no lo soportaba, temía que su medio hermano haga una locura, su padre lo mataría cuando aparezca. La mujer no estaba mejor que él, ella ya lloraba-¡lo ves, no hace nada!...seguro hizo lo de hace unos meses-dijo la mujer, lo último en un susurro por el miedo de que si lo allá hecho-¡calla!...no se atrevería a hacerlo…por poco y no se salvaba…¡ábrela o la tiro a bajo!-amenazo el hombre-¡te dije que necesitaba ser medicado, te dije que estaba mal, te dije que….! Que estaba deprimido por todo lo que paso… ¡te dije que lo podía volver a hacer y no me escuchaste!-decía la mujer algo desesperada y tirando la bandeja para empezar a golpear la puerta-¡ya tranquila!...córrete…la tirare…-y haci Sesshomaru derivo la puerta. La sorpresa fue grande para, pero ambos al no ver a nadie dentro, todo estaba vacío y las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y se podía ver que faltaba ropa-se fue-susurro rin-no se pudo haber ido-dijo Sesshomaru-si, si lo hizo…su guitarra no está…falta mucha de su ropa-decía comenzando a llorar-¿Cómo se pudo haber ido?, ¿A dónde?, si no tiene dinero, sus cuentas aun las manejo yo-decía Sesshomaru confundido-el…el los fines de semana tocaba en un bar…seguramente ahí junto dinero-dijo rin pensando y llorando-¿A dónde se pudo haber ido?-dijo Sesshomaru enojado y saliendo de la habitación-¿A dónde vas, que vas a hacer?-pregunto rin-¿A dónde más?, voy a averiguar a donde se fue ese maldito bastardo que solo me trae problemas…juro que lo traeré y lamentara haberse ido-decía el hombre echando furia. La mujer quedo sola en la habitación y solo susurro-¿Por qué te fuiste?, solo debías aguantar hasta que tu padre mejore y tu infierno acabaría…ahora el no te vera y se volverá a poner mal…y Sesshomaru seguirá a cargo tuyo… ¿Por qué no esperaste?...-y luego grito-¡te dije que esperaras!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y dime Inuyasha… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto kagome, ambos estaban sentados en el colectivo, ella junto a la ventana-¿Cuántos años me das princesa?-dijo el-pues…dieciséis no tienes eso es obvio-dio ella mirándolo-hey…¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto el-porque…no se…no lo pareces…¿Cuántos tienes? no creo que mas de diecinueve-dijo ella-no, no tengo más de diecinueve…dime tú, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-dijo el-haber…¿dieciocho?-pregunto ella, el asintió con la cabeza-¿tienes dieciocho años?-pregunto ella sorprendida-si…¿por?...¿tiene algo de malo?-pregunto el confundido-no, nada…es solo que…-y ella bajo la mirada. Inuyasha se preocupo ¿acaso a ella le incomodaba estar cerca de alguien mayor que ella?-hey…tampoco para que te pongas haci…no soy tan viejo…ni te hare nada malo…-le tomo el mentón con su mano derecha y le dijo-créeme…no te haría daño-dijo él con una voz muy dulce-no, no es eso…es solo que yo lo decía bromeando, no creí que en verdad fueras mas grande, pero…igual, no me molesta-dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa-¿entonces por qué te quedaste callada?-pregunto el soltándola-te enojaras si te lo digo-dijo ella con una sonrisa, el sonrió y dijo-no, no lo hare…dime-dijo el-bueno es que…miroku me dijo que ibas al mismo año que nosotros y yo me quede pensando en…cuantos años habías repetido…-dijo ella con una sonrisa-¿oh?...solo repetí dos años y fueron tercer años y quinto año-dijo el-y se puede saber, ¿Por qué?-dijo ella.

Bien ya en esa pregunta Inuyasha no sabía si podía o no responderla. Le dolía recordar y además aun no sabía si era ella quien lo curaría. Al no poder responder bajo la mirada sin decir nada-oh…no te preocupes…está bien si no respondes, creo que recién nos conocemos y es normal que allá algunas cosas que no quieras contar…-dijo ella con una sonrisa consoladora-no te enojes, es solo que aun…-decía el , pero no pudo terminar-no pasa nada…es normal, lo extraño seria que me contaras algo personal haci de la nada y sabiendo que no me conoces-dijo ella y Inuyasha quedo sorprendido, esa chica sí que era comprensiva-me alegra que lo entiendas…eres muy agradable y comprensiva-dijo él con una sonrisa-tranquilo no pasa nada…espero que en algún momento duela menos ese recuerdo, ya verás que pronto sanara la herida, solo recuérdalo y no lo olvides, pues si lo olvidas solo te quedara un dolor incapaz de sanar…y perdón…yo pregunte solo porque creí que eran razones naturales-cuando Kagome termino de decir eso a Inuyasha se le vino a la mente lo último que le dijo Miroku _"confía…solo haci ella podrá curarte", _y luego hubo un silencio. Inuyasha pensaba en las palabras de Kagome "_no lo olvides o solo quedara un dolor incapaz de sanar"_, todo aquello era cierto, que el olvidara lo sucedido no significaba que el dolor también se fuera, el dolor estaría porque no lo alcanzo a curar y ya no lo podría hacer porque no recordaría la causa…y de pronto recordó lo otro que le dijo _"pronto sanara la herida"_, eso también era cierto, esa herida sanaría y ella ayudaría a que eso sucediera, cada minuto estaba más seguro. Tal vez sea cierto que es una "princesita a la que nunca le paso nada malo", pero era muy comprensiva, sabía que el dolor en los demás existía y lo entendía, eso e**r**a bueno.

Te aseguro princesa que cuando sea el momento…sabrás sobre este dolor-dijo él con una sonrisa melancólica-de acuerdo, y me encantaría ayudar a que sane-dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa, Inuyasha se sorprendió y dijo- estoy seguro de que tu sabrás como hacerlo…-la chica se quedo pensativa y el decidió cambiar el tema-oye… ¿Cómo es eso de razones naturales?...no habrás creído que era un idiota y por eso repetí…¿no?-dijo el fingiendo molestia-he…pues…mira ya tenemos que bajar…vamos-dijo ella parándose, el hizo lo mismo y bajaron del colectivo.

hey…princesa…contesta…¿creíste que repetí por idiota?-pregunto el nuevamente mientras caminaban hacia la entrada-he…Inuyasha, aun nos quedan veinte minutos…ven y te muestro la escuela-dijo ella nerviosa, el, la siguió. Ya adentro mientras caminaban por los pasillos de los casilleros el noto que estaba todo vacio, entonces para conseguir su respuesta la tomo del brazo y la acorralo entre los casilleros y el-contesta-le dijo muy cerca-¿Qué debo contestar?-pregunto kagome muy sorprendida-la pregunta que te hice…¿creíste que repetí por idiota?-dijo el-te enojaras con la respuesta-dijo ella, el, la soltó al ver que se estaba sonrojando-primero: tranquila, no te hare nada…ya te lo dije. Y segundo: no me podría enojar con tigo…y menos si me dices la verdad, me enojaría si me mintieras-dijo el apoyando su espalda en los casilleros junto a ella-¿no te gustan las mentiras?-pregunto ella-¿a quién le gusta que le mientas?...a nadie, pero yo las odio…en fin no me cambies de tema, contesta-dijo el-bueno, pero no te enojes…cuando supe tu edad, pensé y me dije "repitió dos años", entonces pensé que tal vez era porque…pues si eras lo que dijiste…en sí y no te enojes…pareces ser uno de esos chicos-dijo ella algo tímida-¿Qué dije yo y uno de que chicos?...di las frases completas princesa-dijo él, ella negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué no quieres decirme directamente : "si pensé que eras un idiota"?-pregunto el-porque no acostumbro a decir malas palabras y mucho menos a insultar a las personas- bien en este punto inuyasha ya estaba demasiado sorprendido…¿una chica que no insultaba?, esta chica cada segundo lo sorprendía mas, sí que era una "princesa"-eso no te lo creo-dijo el sonriendo-¿y por qué te mentiría?-pregunto ella algo enojada-no lo sé…no digo que lo hagas…solo digo que veré con el tiempo si es cierto que nunca dices una "mala palabra"-dijo el-veras que si- dijo ella-bien…hasta entonces…me mostraras la escuela o no?-pregunto el-si…pero primero pasemos por preceptoria-dijo ella-¿y para qué?-pregunto el-¿Cómo para qué?...tu casillero-dijo ella caminando y el la comenzó a seguir.

Ya sabiendo cual era el casillero de Inuyasha, ellos comenzaron su recorrido por toda la escuela y las preguntas continuaron ya que inuyasha recordó otra cosa que le dijo Miroku _"solo pregunta", _y eso iba a hacer, si era cierto que ella era transparente, no ocultaba nada y no llevaba dolor dentro..Pues preguntaría-oye… ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas yo….? Digo, para conocerte-dijo el-claro…si en el momento indicado yo puede hacer las preguntas y tú me las contestas-contesto ella-¿Cómo en el momento indicado? Pregunto el-es obvio que este no es el momento haci que… ¿las preguntas van a ser sobre ti o sobre mi?-dijo ella-sobre ti-contesto el-bien entonces solo pregunta…ven te mostrare el laboratorio- Inuyasha la siguió aunque poco le importaba el conocer la escuela y mucho menos le importaba el laboratorio-eh…¿con quién vives?-pregunto el-con mis padres-contesto ella-¿no tienes hermanos?-pregunto el-no, soy hija única…mis padres me tuvieron y luego mi madre quedo estéril-contesto ella con naturalidad-oh…¿Cuándo cumples los diecisiete?-pregunto el-el dieciocho de noviembre, soy de escorpio-contesto ella-¿tuviste novio alguna vez?

Con esa pregunta Kagome entristeció, recordó a Kouga. Inuyasha lo noto y dijo- no es necesario que contestes-Kagome lo miro y puso una sonrisa-no, no pasa nada…nunca tuve novio-contesto ella con naturalidad. Inuyasha pensó que mejor sería no seguir con el tema y cambiar-he… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-pregunto mientras caminaban alrededor del laboratorio-¿Cómo?-pregunto ella-si, ¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer?, ¿tu hobby?-volvió a pregunto el-oh…pues, me gusta la música…cantar y bailar…también el vóley…-dijo ella-de enserio…¿y me cantarías algo?-pregunto el acercándose-ni loca…vamos-dijo ella saliendo del salón seguida por el-¿Por qué no? Dijiste que te gustaba-dijo el-si…pero eso no quiere decir que me guste hacerlo en público…ven este es el salón de artes-dijo ella entrando-pero si te quieres dedicar a la música debes sacarte ese miedo-dijo el también entrando-¿y quien dijo que me quería dedicar a eso?-dijo ella-tu lo dijiste-contesto el-yo solo dije que me gustaba, no que era lo que quería para mi futuro-dijo ella-entonces…¿Qué quieres ser?-pregunto el-veterinaria…ven vamos…te mostrare el gimnasio…por ahora es lo principal que tienes que conocer, trata de recordar por donde vamos o te perderás, la escuela es muy grande-dijo ella caminando fuera del salón-¿te gustan los anímale?-pregunto el sin darle importancia al camino-me encantan…desde que tenía doce se que lo que más quiero es ser veterinaria-contesto ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaban por los pasillos-¿y cómo lo supiste?-pregunto el-ah…no lo sé…solo lo supe, no recuerdo el momento, solo sé que tenia doce…es como…enamorarte, no recuerdas el momento exacto-dijo ella-¿Cómo va a ser como enamorarse?-dijo inuyasha confundido-si…cuando te enamoras no sabes ¿cómo pasa?, conoces a esa persona y quieres conocer todo de ella, cada dia aprendes algo nuevo de ella y llegas a un punto el que lo único que deseas es pasar toda tu vida junto a esa persona…bueno con esto es igual…conoces esa profesión y quieres saber todo lo que tenga que ver con ella y cada dia aprendes algo nuevo que hace que te guste más, hasta el punto que quieres dedicarte a ello toda tu vida…ambas te hacen feliz y si te falta algún, tu vida no estaría completa…es que..¿Nunca te has enamorado?-pregunto ella al finalizar su punto.

"_¿nunca te has enamorado?", _esa pregunta era tan dolorosa. Enamorarse, eso es lo que busca desde hace meses y aun no lo podía lograr. La respuesta es tan patética si uno sabe que es lo único que busca. Ella tenía razón el saber que querías ser era eso, querer conocer todo sobre eso y aprender cada dia algo nuevo, queres pasar todo tu vida haciéndolo…a él le paso aquello con la música, no sabe como paso, solo sabe que a eso se quiere dedicar, solo sabe que no podría vivir sin ello, si eso era amar, entonces amar era maravilloso y quería encontrar a la persona indicada aun más que antes.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos dos, Inuyasha aun pensaba en lo dicho por Kagome, y por otro lado Kagome se arrepentía de haber hecho la pregunta final-perdona…las preguntas eran para mi…yo no me di cuenta…discúlpame, no tienes que contestar-dijo ella bajando la cabeza-no, no es que no quiera contestar…es solo que…tienes razón-dijo el-¿Cómo?-pregunto ella-sí, eso…tienes razón, saber que quieres hacer es eso…me paso eso cuando supe que quería hacer…y no-dijo el-¿no qué?-pregunto ella confundida-a tu última pregunta…la respuesta es: no…nunca me he enamorado…no sé si saber lo que quieres hacer es como enamorarse, pero sé que es lo que dijiste…pero bueno, soy joven aun tengo tiempo para enamorarme muchas veces-dijo el tratando de no darle tanta importancia-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-pregunto ella confundida y deteniendo su camino, el se detuvo y se giro para quedar frente a ella-oh pues…no lo sé, aun no llego una persona que me…-decía el, pero fue interrumpido por ella-no, eso no…lo otro…¿Cómo puedes creer que te puedes enamorar más de una vez?-pregunto ella-es que es haci…no por siempre vas a sentir lo mismo por una persona, es decir, puedes amar a una persona mucho tiempo, pero llega un momento en el que ese amor ya no existe o que ya no sea amor y solo cariño o costumbre…por ejemplo, cuando uno se casa, si se casa por amor, pero luego de muchos años ese amor ya no existe y muchos se separar o en otros casos cuando el amor tampoco existe no se separan porque saben que es con esa persona es con la que quieren estar, tal vez por costumbre, cariño, necesidad, resignación, obligación o simplemente porque si…muy pocas personas mueres amando a la persona con quien se casaron…y en la adolescencia es más común amar a una persona y que en poco tiempo ya no sientas ese amor…es normal amar y luego olvidar…los sentimientos cambian, siempre lo hacen..No por siempre amaras a alguien-dijo inuyasha.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…es que el… ¿estaba loco?, eso no podía ser cierto, una persona no puede amar más de una vez, cuando se ama es para siempre, es solo una vez en la vida…ella jamás olvidaría el amor que siente por Kouga, no era cierto que los sentimientos cambiaban…ella no lo creía, el se tenía que estar equivocando.

Eso no es cierto…los sentimientos que una persona siente hacia otra nunca pueden cambiar…cuando se ama es para siempre, es solo una vez…lamento decirte que estas muy equivocado… ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que el amor cambia?, ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a hablar sobre ese sentimiento cuando ni siquiera lo has sentido?!...si lo hubieses sentido sabrías que no se puede olvidar-dijo ella.

Eso a Inuyasha no le gusto nada…es que ¿tan loca estaba esa niña?, es muy lindo lo ingenua e inocente que es…pero llega un punto que cansa y desespera…no puede ser que creyera eso del amor por siempre, eso no existía, si el sentimiento de amor es hermoso y él creía en eso, creía que ese sentimiento lo curaría pero de ahí a pensar que lo sentiría por siempre…eso ya es soñar y es algo que no solo no sabe , sino que no quiere aprender, pará el eso es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿de qué vale soñar con algo que sabes que no es cierto?, no tiene sentido creer en cuentos de hadas, no vale de nada creer que todo por siempre va estar bien y que siempre serás feliz. Toda persona normal sabe que la vida no es un cuento de hadas, sabe que si hoy eres feliz mañana será todo lo contrario, tu vida será un infierno, sabe que en la vida hay más dolor que alegría, sabe que por poco tiempo dura la felicidad y eso es porque saben que una persona puede guardar tanta maldad dentro suyo, una maldad que puede llegar a ser mortal para aquella persona que solo vive de cuentos de hadas.

Si era muy lindo su ternura, ingenuidad y inocencia, pero ya era demasiado, no podía ser tan cerrada, no podía creer que siempre sentiría lo mismo, es obvio que por siempre no vas a amar a una misma persona, pero claro ella era "_la princesita dentro de su cajita de cristal"_, en su mundo perfecto las cosas eran como ella lo imaginaba y siempre sucedía lo que quería, nunca conoció la maldad, nunca la hirieron, en su mundo nunca existió el dolor, su mundo es puro amor, puro sueños y cuentos, una historia feliz.

¿Cómo en algún momento pudo creer que esa niña podía curarlo? Y es que era eso, solo una niña…ella no podría curarlo, puede que sea pura y transparente, que comprendiera que a los demás si le sucedieron cosas dolorosas…pero no por eso podría curarlo, ella no podría curar su dolor, ¿Cómo curar un dolor que comprendes pero que no crees que pueda existir?, ella comprendía que lo sentía, pero no creía que existiera en su mundo, para ella era todo alegría y felicidad, a ella nunca le sucedió nada de malo y no creía que en algún momento le suceda…ella no creía en la maldad de la gente y ella no sabía mirar….solo soñaba ¿Cómo podría mirar y curar un dolor que no cree existente?

Ella vivía en otro mundo, un mundo muy distinto al de él, un mundo de que jamás saldría y en el que él jamás entraría…comprendió que eran demasiado diferentes como para sentir aquel sentimiento. En un momento creyó que podría descubrir lo que es mar junto a ella…pero sería imposible si ella ya creía saber que era aquello.

Inuyasha entendió que se había equivocado, entendió que ella no podría curarlo y que se había hecho ilusiones muy rápido…esa niña, solo era eso una niña inmadura…no lo podría curar. Por el…que siga viviendo en su mundo de cristal…en su nube.

Tal vez no lo allá sentido aun…pero es cierto que los sentimientos cambian…que tú seas aun una niña y no lo creas no significa que no cambien…lo lamento por ti…pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas y no puedes amar por siempre a alguien…pero claro una niña tan inmadura como tú no lo entendería…en fin es tu forma de pensar…espero que el golpe no sea muy duro para ti-dijo inuyasha en un tono serio, en su cara no se veía expresión alguna.

Luego de decir todo eso miro haci todos lados y pudo ver que los pasillos ya estaban concurrido. Diviso a lo lejos a un hombre de traje, supuso que era un profesor y se dirigió a él para que lo guiara a su salón, pero fue parado por la voz de Kagome.

¡yo no soy ninguna niña inmadura!...¡que tú seas un amargado que no sabe o no quiere soñar no significa que lo que has dicho sea cierto!...lo lamento por ti…pero ahora entiendo el porqué del dolor-dijo ella finalizando sus gritos con un susurro, pero que el igual logro escuchar.

¿Qué ella entendía el por qué del dolor?, ¿era una broma?, ella no podría entender la razón de aquel dolor.

¿Qué puedes saber tu sobre eso?, nunca has sentido dolor alguno, solo eres una niña mimada que viven en una patética y estúpida nube, una niña que cree que la vida es color de rosa, que el sufrimiento no existe, que cree que la vida es un cuento de hadas y por siempre serás feliz…¿Qué puedes saber tu de mi dolor?, antes de querer darle a alguien un sermón sobre "que es el amor "aprende a mirar la vida como es realmente y que esas estupideces de "el por siempre feliz" ¡no existen!...y no lo lamentes por mi…no lamentes nada de mí, no lamentes algo que no sabes…en cambio yo si se y lamento que en algún momento te caerás de esa nube…veremos si luego de eso creerás aun en cuentos de hadas…y no te atrevas a decir de nuevo que entiendes mi dolor porque nunca entendería todo el dolor que llevo dentro-dijo inuyasha para luego irse definitivamente camino hacia aquel supuesto profesor que hacia visto, pero ya no estaba. Comenzó a caminar en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo dejando atrás a una Kagome en silencio.

Era inútil que siguiera con la idea de querer conocerla, era obvio que ella no era.

Los pasillos ya estaban casi vacios eran las 7:40, poco alumnos eran los que llegaban tarde y para este momento la mayoría ya está en los salones.

Por otro lado Kagome estaba en shock…no podía creer todo lo que él le había dicho, todo eso tenía que ser mentira, todo eso sobre su mundo de cristal tenía que ser una completa mentira, no podía ser cierto que ella no veía el mundo como realmente era, no era verdad que los sentimientos cambiaban, no era verdad que ella caería de una nube, no era cierto que el mundo que ella cree tan hermoso, bueno y perfecto sea una mentira, sea una farsa, sea su imaginación. Ella no creía en cuantos de hadas exactamente, pero el amor por siempre si existía, soñar si estaba bien, su amor soñado si existía…su mundo no podía ser solo un sueño, ella no podía vivir en una nube. De pronto pensó _"mi mundo no es real", _luego de ese pensamiento su vista se nublo y sus pies timbraban, unas cuantas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

_Flashback_

…_¿Dónde estás?-decía una niña de unos cinco años-dijo cuando vio a una mujer bebiendo, esta cuando vio que la llamaba le tiro aquella botella que golpeo a la niña en su cabeza haciéndola caer._

_Fin de flashback _

¿Qué era eso?, era como un recuerdo, pero ella no recordaba haberlo vivido, de pronto otra imagen vino.

_Flashback_

_Era la misma niña la que estaba en una cama jugando cuando entran por la puerta la mujer misma mujer de la imagen anterior, solo, que esta vez era sostenida del cabello por un hombre. El hombre la entro a la fuerza y la aventó al suelo con violencia diciéndole-¿estás loca, como puedes hacer eso?, la mujer lloraba diciendo-odio todo esto, odio esta vida, mi vida es miserable desde…-_

_Fin de flashback._

Todo eso ella no lo recordaba, todo se le hizo confuso, la cabeza la empezó a doler se la sujeto fuerte mente con ambas manos y pensaba, _"¿Qué me sucede?, me duele la cabeza…mi mundo no es real…mi vida…mi vida no es esta…-_luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro y en el silencio de aquel pasillo solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo.

CONTINUARA…_(es más que seguro)_

_Bueno, espero que les allá gustado…verán que en este capítulo la historia dio un giro que de pronto se me ocurrió, pronto verán de que tratan sus recuerdos y la historia de Kagome…su pasado que no recuerda._

_Les agradezco a todas una vez más por sus reviews._

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Aki Kyoyama: _me alegra que te guste y te agradezco tus palabras, no me molesta para nada que me dejen reviews, en cambio me pone muy feliz saber que alguien lee lo que escribo y aun mas que le guste. No me molesto lo que dijiste en parte es cierto pero al escribir algo y que no sea bueno, interesante o llamativo para que la gente lo lea, bueno eso te hace pensar en que tal vez tus ideas no son tan buenas y te preguntas "¿sirvo para esto?, ¿debería dejar y buscar otra cosa?", para alguien que quiere llegar a ser una escritora, bueno las opiniones ya sean buenas o malas son importantes y cada dia quiere aprender y avanzar más pero no vale si tus historias no llaman la atención sino es buena la trama y eso. El ánimo para escribir cada dia crece más y es porque es lo que amo. Y lo de los diálogos: cuando comencé los escribía de esa manera, pero al parecer está prohibido o algo haci…tiene que ver con las reglas de fan ficción, por eso lo escribo haci…pero en los próximos capítulos tratare de que no se confunda tanto y separar un poco…y si…me encantaría que seamos amigas…creo que nos llevaríamos muy bien._

Hikari234:_ hola…no te preocupes que no te dejare con la duda… que bueno que te guste y espero que pronto se valla la confusión…o pregunta y te respondo haci lo entiendes bien. _

Kaagome: que lindo que la historia te guste…y la verdad es que eso es lo que en parte me propongo mostrar de cierta forma la diferentes formas de pensar que tiene la gente sobre el amor, que es lo que esperan de él, como es el amor…lo que yo entiendo por amor, es un sentimiento hermoso y doloroso a la vez, un sentimiento que te confunde, un sentimiento que te puede hacer sentir de mil maneras por lo que quise hacerlo saber…no se es mi parecer. Ellos si aprenderán como es amar entre ellos, pero antes tendrán que sufrir para saber que es aquello que buscan. Qué bueno que te sientas identificada, tal vez te ayude a ver las cosas mejor…yo también soy como ella y se me hace fácil describirlo lo que siente y piensa…mis amigas y familia dicen que vivo en una nubecita, de ahí salió la historia de una charla entre amigas, descubrí lo ingenua e inocente que era, la nube en la que aun vivo y el mundo que no se ver…lo malo es que no tengo un inuyasha…(aun lo busco) yo voy bajando de esa nube de a poco con ayuda de mis amigas pero igual duele ver como es el mundo de verdad…espero que para ti no allá sido haci.

MichMS: te aseguro que mi hermana aun no sabe porque la abrace y en pese a saltar como loca…me alegro mucho lo que dijiste. Sobre las faltas de ortografía, bueno es mi debilidad y poco a poco voy mejorando, espero pronto no tenerlas…y espero que más gente lea la historia si es tan buena como dices. Me alegra tener una seguidora, eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino…y no te preocupes que Kagome pronto vera el mundo como es…y muchas gracias por tu apoyo…la verdad me encantaría ser reconocida como escritora…te aseguro que si en verdad tengo ese talento me encargare de llevarlo al máximo sin rendirme.

Elizabeth5: me alegra que te guste y ya que he visto que gusta la seguiré hasta el fin y será algo larga…y no me odies pero aquí Sesshomaru está con Rin…espero que igual me sigas amando…la verdad el nombre que me diste de escritora, pues nunca me había llamado haci a mi misma y me hizo feliz, me da mas ánimos para llegar a convertirme en una verdadera.

Bueno gracias a todas por sus hermosas palabras y por leer el fic…es muy importante para mí.

Debo confesar, como dije más arriba: la historia surgió luego de una charla con mis amigas…descubrí que vivía en una nube y que el mundo no era lo que yo veía, con 16 años (casi 17, menos de un mes) aun creía en el cuento de hadas…poco a poco me di cuenta que no es haci y aunque todavía vivo en esa nube se que las personas pueden sufrir mucho y hasta a mi me pueden pasar cosas malas…aun no toco tierra, pero espero hacerlo pronto, para no caerme de golpe…es doloroso descubrir que la vida no es como creías, pero es sumamente necesario…en fin luego de esa charla solo me puse a pensar y como inuyasha siempre está en mis pensamientos, pues pensé que podía ser una buena historia con la cual descargarme un poco sobre lo que sentí y siento al descubrir la realidad y agregarle algo de amor…bueno en fin los dejo de aburrir conmigo y me despido…besos…

"_vivir en sueños no es vivir…morir sin soñar no es haber vivido…vivir y morir es saber distinguir aquel mundo feliz llamado 'sueño' de la cruel y dura realidad llamada 'vida'…"_

_**Florcita75.**_


End file.
